Perfectly Imperfect People
by RedZinnia
Summary: Not all angels are meant to keep their wings, but learning to walk in the way of the humans can leave even the dullest authors writing riveting books for ages. Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with this wonderful anime. What I do own, is Ren and any other OC that comes in.

**Walk of Shame**

She had closed her eyes three times in a window of what she could only calculate was half an hour, to open them again and be greeted by the same poignant darkness. There was not even enough light for her to look at the time, and so the younger woman had to rely heavily on her internal alarm clock which normally woke her up at around 5:30 am. Another sigh to loosen the tight cord that had formed in her stomach and she turned completely on her side to fully give her back to the individual behind her.

It was all too real, and closing her eyes to open them again hoping that this time she would be greeted by a bland room with 3 book shelves and plenty of sunlight, was not working. And even though she would add that ridiculously comfortable bed to her boring little room in a heart beat, it still did nothing to help her current predicament. All three times she had opened her tired eyes to the feel of her naked body against the sticky sheets, a throbbing pain in a very specific area down south, and sore muscles.

Her stomach growled boisterously resonating through the noiseless house. Almost automatically her breath halted and her eyelids shut tightly. This was it, the awkward moment when the owner woke up and they were both forced to greet each other before deciding how to deal with things. She had heard so much about it! She had read so many books! But nothing came even close to describing Ren Noda's current level of anxiety.

The male behind her turned and the squeaking from the flimsy bed frame under the pressure of his muscular body made more noise than a chorus of cicadas in the early morning. He resumed his blissful sleep and the soft breathing filtering through the sheet that he was using to cover the bottom portion of his face, was enough reassurance for young Ren. However she needed to get out of that apartment stat! If he awoke and so much as breathed in her direction she had a good feeling that her nerves would spill all over him in the form of undigested mojito leafs and strawberries.

Carefully the brunette waitress removed the thin sheet that had so generously covered her and sat up, wincing instantly as her body protested the sudden movement. But she couldn't stop there, wasting time only increased the chances that her suitor would wake up and the thought of having to face a man who was practically a stranger to her was simply too traumatizing.

This is for your sanity dammit Ren!

And so with that mantra pulsing through her brain, she decided that the physical pain wasn't so bad.

Like the uncoordinated person she was, Ren searched through the darkness with her arms flaring wildly and her feet going in no particular direction. It took her bumping against a table, a shoe and finally tripping over an unidentified object to finally realize that it was too goddamn dark to find anything on foot. Determined to at least get her dress, purse and shoes, Ren crawled on.

"Do you need help finding something?"

Her heart leaped, and she had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from screaming. It took her mind but a second to at least process the fact that the voice was not coming from the bed, but instead from down below her. The thought of all the million other things that could emit a voice like that still managed to make her body tense, and it was almost impossible for Ren to ask the dreaded question. "Who's there?"

A ghost? A ghoul? A little demon? Goblin? A haunted gnome?

"Pakkun," came the simple response. He pressed his paw against her thigh, assuring her of his identity.

"He's a Hatake," she chuckled, relief pouring out with each breath, "you must be ninken."

Pakkun grunted in response. "You don't smell familiar," the small pooch noted circling the girl.

"Right, no this is my first time here," she answered the pug matching his almost silent tone, "and I really just want to get out before he wakes up, but it's too dark to find my things."

"I don't like getting into Kakashi's problems," he sighed moving away from her. "But if it'll let me go back to bed."

Ren felt a pang of remorse for disturbing him and whispered an apology which she hoped his sensitive ears would catch. As useless as it was, she tried again feeling around with her hands until Pakkun returned with much better results. Her cocktail dress practically covered him while she could feel him shake to release it from on top of his small frame. To make the trip more efficient he had used his mouth to drag her purse, a move she was still too thankful to care about the possible damage his teeth could cause.

"Do you happen to know what time it is?" She queried slipping on the tight cream colored dress.

"Around 7:30." The rhythmical sound of his small nails against the wooden floor made for a clearly identifiable directional pattern.

"I guess I'll have to sacrifice some stuff."

Her hands were deep inside her dress as she struggled to fix her cleavage before losing the sound of the exiting Pakkun. The door that had been open (for how long, she was not aware) creaked, letting Ren know that the small dog had made it out. Without a second thought she left the dress as it was and slowly made her way towards the direction the sound had come from.

Gently she closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief as the living room was much brighter, and the sun almost set a spot light on her red...Platform...Stilettos...

"No, please just no..." The sheer panic that settled inside her empty stomach at the thought of walking in such monstrously high heels could not bee conveyed in that tiny whisper.

"Don't worry about locking." Pakkun settled back in his pillow outside the kitchen entrance, unfazed by the dilemma facing what he considered another one of his owners little friends. He had done his good deed for the day and a celebratory nap was his reward.

That was her time to give a final, polite reply, however all her senses found themselves screaming at their new problem. Finally picking up the solid red shoes that had looked so amazing yesterday with her new dress, Ren prayed to the heavens that the Hatake residence was not far from her own. Slipping them on, the civilian girl took two steps out the door and almost deliberately threw herself down the stairs just to avoid the undeniable torture that walking any distance in those heels would bring. Each step she took down the stairs made her body ache somewhere and the wobble in her legs just made the task almost unachievable.

The sun had settled outside with much more potency than the waitress had anticipated, but she managed to recover in time to catch that first glance from the first civilian to see her down her walk of shame. And from the looks of things it would be a very long one indeed.

It was a situation she had seen so many times and the main topic of her Monday morning conversations with Ayaka-San. The girls who spent their Sunday nights at somebody's house and who could not hide it the next morning because flashy jewelry and skimpy dresses looked out of place anytime the sun was out. Their night time lovers hadn't had the courtesy to return them home safely, offer them a meal or even allowed them to properly clean up. Then the following weekend as they promised to stay sober during their trip to the bar, they would huddle up and complain to any female willing to listen about the godforsaken treatment they had received by their one time lovers. As they recounted the tales and celebrated their triumph of being the mature ones with a mojito, that led to a vodka, that led to a tequila that led them falling for another pair of sweet lips and the circle being repeated once more.

It was the One Night Stand Gone Wrong Walk of Shame, and as long as there was alcohol to be served, there would always be victims to walk the parade. And even though her story was substantially different, their eyes still bore into her with the same intensity as they would use on any other girl. Because to hem, she was just another one of those slutty village girls.

Ren lowered her head and allowed for her ink black hair to drape over her face. "Maybe they won't recognize me," she thought calibrating her steps.

After all she was the image of normal around town. Straight black hair, matching dark eyes, pink lips, standard nose, maybe her cheeks were a bit fuller and her olive skin did look great under the sun, but those still didn't seem to be stand out points for her. Ren felt her spirits lift just a bit.

What were they going to say to distinguish her? That girl with the black hair and the black eyes? You know the average height one with her boobs and that ass and those legs? Briefly she smiled. Maybe her shoes were a dead giveaway, but she made a promise to burn them once she made it home. Those were not shoes, they were torture devices!

{1}

Ayame strolled down the narrow hallway of the small apartment, a joyful spring in her every step. She had woken up early without a hangover, to a quiet and sunny room and to the melody of chirping birds as her alarm. The coffee she had roasted was strong and had that specific vanilla punch that could make her morning uniquely glorious. Yes it was a simply perfect morning for the young cook and while the summer breeze rustled the leaves of the plants by the kitchen window, she basked in the warm weather entrapped in the apartment while reading the morning news. It seemed that this particular Monday had been hand picked just for her.

She wasn't startled when the door bell rang, choosing to do her best impression of a dance stroll that really made her look like an amateur ballet dancer with two left feet. Even such a perfect morning could not fix her uncoordinated legs. Her hands grasped the door knob, turned, and pulled, completely ignoring thee fact that no one had set up the extra lock.

"You didn't sleep here?"

Ren dropped the shoes she had been carrying in her hands and stepped through the small space between Ayame and he door. She was breathless, tired and her body yearned for a warm bath. "You really just noticed?" She asked carelessly throwing herself on the couch.

Her room mate closed the door and proceeded to the table where she retrieved a chair to sit next to her good friend. "So who was it?"

Ren was too tired to roll her eyes. She wasn't on the verge of death, but a least a statement to express concern was the least she expected to hear. Nevertheless it was Ayame, and payback was always deliciously simple.

"A really interesting person," she replied invitingly. Her room mate took the bait squirming like a 5 year old.

"You have to tell me!" She pressed. "I want details, name, and whatever other facts to make for wonderful Monday morning gossip."

"An older guy," Ren continued teasingly, "broad shoulders, smooth chest, and a great set of hair."

Ayame had practically fallen of her seat in anticipation. "Name, name, name!" She insisted.

"That you will never know." It was a simple answer that left the brown haired cook, comically stunned and Ren completely satisfied.

"You are the devil," the older of the two complained. "Ren-chan you can't do that!"

"Don't try to sweet talk me you harpy, this is all your fault!" Carefully she sat up and with the same clumsy effort, managed to get off the sofa. Unfortunately, Ren didn't have enough strength to yell and make her argument that much more convincing. "Let's go celebrate your birthday at the bar," she mocked childishly, limping towards the hall, "it'll be fun."

Ayame smirked and sat back against the chair. Her room mate completely wrecked from a mysterious one night stand was just too funny of an image, and she just could not take the girl seriously. Whoever the guy was, he sure took her to town. " Don't tell me then," she yelled, " I'll go play detective at the ramen stand." Ayame stood up and pushed the chair back to its regular spot. There were too many people at the bar yesterday, someone had to have seen something of importance.

**Authors Note:** First and foremost thanks for reading! I'll make a couple of quick and simple notes about the story in this section.

1. It will be Kakashi x OC (Ren) and takes place during the famous 2 1/2 year break. She's human by the way, the summary is strictly metaphorical.

2. It's rated T now but if I have my way it'll be rated M for suggestive themes, fluff and a possible lemon in the near future.

3. If I also get my way there will be mentioning of a yuri couple in the future, but that's still not a completely solid idea.

4. It's not required, and I won't beg for it ever chapter but reviews really do help. I've decided to just go with my creative flow and write stories and chapters as they come. I can promise you they come faster with reviews lol but even if I get none or very little I'll keep updating. It'll just take longer and then I won't feel so bad if my creative muse runs away and I end up deserting this project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Passion**

She was late to work that dreaded morning and by the time she arrived the crystal window of the wooden door had been washed and polished so that the gold letters that spelled "Ayaka's Cafe and Book Store" were nice and gleaming. Most people would agree that the name was pretty lack luster, but the carefully decorated space beyond the door was the true attraction for the clients. Upon entering the strong aroma of freshly baked goods and old books embraced the customers and teased anyone passing by. It circled all seven round tables by the front, and danced through the second floor, even making it as far down as the basement. The first two floors were lined with book shelves and sitting areas, each row of books separated by large framed window with a sturdy sill to allow at least two people to read by the sunlight. Downstairs a large sitting area accommodated more customers with rugs and pillows for comfortable reading on the floor. By the checkout desk the small display window exhibited the selection of pastries and drinks available for consumption. It was a trendy little shop with a delectable, unwavering aroma, creaking green wooden floors, custom paintings from local artists, and sparkling chandeliers. There was no other place to be for an avid reader.

"Morning birthday girl!" It was ten in the morning and the checkout desk was unusually cheerful.

The small bell rang again as she closed the door. "Morning Rika-chan," the younger girl greeted. "You're working the front today?

The red head nodded excitedly giving Ren room to enter her station behind the cafe counter. "Tomiko-chan will be looking out for the basement dwellers today."

She continued to inform her co-worker on who was taking what station that day, since Ayaka-san was taking the day off and they had the liberty of doing so. Ren nodded setting up her station and warming up the machines, noting that she was the only one who didn't get traded. Once everything was in place and the front bell began to announce customers, Rika was back to work and Ren took the opportunity to slump on her chair hoping that no one would buy from the cafe today.

Her body ached still but a warm bath and some strong medicine had done enough to lower he aches down to bearable. She would still feel her legs wobble and the throbbing pain down on her private area could not be alleviated. But the simple job of managing a very tiny cafe had its perks, mainly it involved a lot of resting.

"So I heard you had an awesome time yesterday?"

Charcoal eyes finally found themselves away from the pastry display and staring into a pair of sky blue ones on the other side of the counter.

"What? No." She waved a dismissive hand trying to keep her laugh as natural as possible. Apparently it was not working.

"Come on," the blonde pressed leaning over the counter as if a clearer view was going to make her victim speak any faster. Ren was aware of just how fast information traveled across the village, but she wasn't planning on admitting anything if those two didn't have any concrete information on her to begin with. And even if they did, she planned to deny any facts until everyone just agreed that her leaving the bar with Kakashi and then coming out of his building the next morning was just a common dream the entire village shared.

"It was just a fun night of drinking with friends, nothing more." Such a weak response wasn't going to convince anybody, but Ren was simply buying time until more customers came in and both Yume and Rika had to get back to work.

"At least tell us about that hot dress you wore that had a line of guys buying you drinks," Rika joined and Yume nodded.

A thin finger poked through the ripped denim of her distressed jeans. A gossip tag team so early in the morning? "Yeah well like I said, a fun night of drinking. But you know people were drunk so they exaggerate everything... Only like two guys bought me drinks." That she remembered anyways.

A line of customers filed in and she was saved from any further questions. "You have to tell us who went home with who last night. Apparently there were a couple of unfamiliar faces in Walk of Shame crowd this morning."

Ren smiled weakly assuring the statuesque blonde that they could discuss things later, as she parted with the crowd. Her head bumped against the wooden white table when she slumped back in to her chair causing Rika to giggle. "We're just happy you're actually enjoying yourself Ren-chan."

{2}

More clients occupied the store as the hours progressed keeping most of the girls busy for a good portion of the day. There was even a quick rush of orders for Ren who took the challenge and quickly benefited from the rewards. With her customers taken care of the brunette waitress was back to resting and regaining energy for the walk back home.

A warm gust of air and a soft ring of the bell announced a new customer. Normally the insouciant waitress wouldn't care until her own services were needed, but this time Rika gasped in an adorable and excited way that made the her look up with great curiosity.

"Kakashi-san what brings you here?" The red head beamed.

Her gut fell to the deepest part of her belly and an overwhelming hot feeling settled in her face. Quickly Ren took the nearest magazine and in vain pretended to look at an article, unsure exactly on how such inane action would save her from awkwardness she had left in the mans house that morning and that now was here to eat her alive.

"Ren-chan?" Rika questioned.

"Yes," the waitress heard him continue, "I want to see some books she had separated for me, and I have these books to return to her."

The disappointment was palpable as Rika called to her companion. "Ren, a client is here to see you."

With deliberate slowness she placed the magazine down, and doing her best impression of a friendly smile she stepped out of her sweets filled oasis. "Right this way."

A premeditated silence ruled between the two as they made their way down the stairs. Her legs were a lot sturdier, mostly due to the slow pace, and she was more than thankful that the Jonin chose to stay mum as they made the short trip to the basement.

Tomiko stood from her spot behind the small desk as they entered her territory. "Ren, you have a customer with you," she observed, her hazel eyes directed at their new client.

"I promised him a book," she replied rephrasing the words her guest had spoken upstairs.

They didn't stay past that point, but Tomiko continued to smile at the man who chose to stare at everything non human.

The basement space was relatively the same size as upstairs with the chandeliers gleaming all day to make up for the lack of sunlight. They navigated the few corridors, kicking a few pillows back to place, until they reached a white door without a lock. Effortlessly she pushed it open and they entered the private section with all four walls covered from top to ceiling in erotica.

"It just occurred to me that you're a civilian." His voice sounded almost new to her, having heard it only a handful of times. Ren nodded unsure of what the point of such an obvious statement was. "Well," he opened the bag and she took it as an invitation to peek inside.

"You actually brought books," she laughed. And there she thought hat he was kindly returning the rest of her items.

"Actually they're your jacket, a necklace and bra," Kakashi corrected. "And that's what I was afraid of, you can't continue a simple Genjutsu huh?"

"Uh no, I never received formal ninja training you see." Her eyes shifted to the dark green floors. It was the first time she felt embarrassed for choosing not to attend the ninja academy, or for not paying attention to her parents when they were actually trying to teach her the basics.

_Bet daddy never imagined that when he was trying to drill it in to me that the basics could same me from very unwanted situations, **this **would be the situation that they could save me from._

Because in her dull everyday life, this was as exhilarating as it got.

Kakashi closed the bag, returning it to his side. "Well I thought I would bring these things to you in the form of books since the ID in your jacket said you worked here." He removed an ID from his pocket an extended it towards the girl. She took it and carefully placed it in her jeans. "But when I give the bag back to you the illusion will end and people will very clearly tell that I gave you personal item. I was hoping you would be able to continue the illusion."

Ren scratched the back of her head both from embarrassment and because she felt too awkward with her hands just hanging there. He had really thought this through, and suddenly the first meeting after their one night stand wasn't so terrible. "Would it be too much trouble for you to take it back and I can pick it up after work?" Making such a request she felt obligated to look him in the eye, but thankfully he was busy looking at the selection of books from his spot in the center.

"We have a wide array of adult books," she informed him proudly. Even if they were of a sexual nature, the petite civilian was always glad to talk about books. Her inner nerd was quite proud in its niche.

"Then maybe I can stay until your shift is over reading that book you supposedly set aside for me." He finally drifted towards one of the shelves and took out one of the books.

She followed suite taking a hold of the steps and dragging them to a familiar shelf. "If it's not too much trouble, then yeah that would be wonderful."

He nodded and they searched through the room in silence. She had a particular book in mind and was hoping no one had taken their only copy. Kakashi on the other hand had looked through 4 different summaries, none which were satisfactory enough for him.

"Here you go." She removed the book quickly and stepped off the ladder. The copy nin placed down the book he had previously been combing through and accepted her offer.

The front work was more explicit than the ones he normally walked around with. What he could only guess was the male lead, stood naked in front of a bed, his back given to the reader while his female lover lasciviously faced him, a thin sheet cover her bare necessities. A provocative picture that took all the attention from the title written in simple red letters on the top. _Passion_. His kind of book!

"It's very similar to Icha Icha in that it's very plot oriented. The sex scenes aren't forced or out of place and they are very detailed as well as charming." Maybe _charming_ wasn't the most descriptive way to sell the book, but _orgasm inducing_ just sounded dirty.

The silver haired Jonin took a second to quickly look over the summary. "I'm guessing you read it before?"

Ren cleared her throat. "I wouldn't recommend it so avidly otherwise."

"Well then, how could I say no to that?"

He took the lead this time holding the door open for her and giving the room one last look before departing. "So what's the policy on reading and staying in the store?"

"Well if you pay for half the book, it is yours for a week, but you can only read it in the store. You can just read it upstairs in the cafe, but while you don't have to pay for the book, you have to buy something at least every two hours. Lastly you buy the book and do whatever the hell you want with it."

"I personally recommend the cafe," Tomiko smiled, "drinking chamomile tea while reading here is just beyond awesome."

He acknowledged her suggestion with a smile and the lavender haired beauty was over the moon. There was a new air in the store and it very obviously followed the Jonin with every step he took. Ren was unsure whether he was aware of it and simply brushed it off or if he was really that entranced in his book, but her coworkers practically supplicating for just a bit of his attention was unsettling.

"I guess I'll be taking a chamomile tea."

Rika smiled, a specially warm smile for what Ren had noted was very special customer. "Ren-chan you gave him this books?" She asked incredulously pointing at the selection.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Hot water poured in the cup and the waitress focused on making her tea.

"Well don't you think _Red City_ is a much wiser selection? It's longer and has more installments. Oh and Jiraya-san is very vocal about what a wonderful book it is."

A perfectly shaped brow rose slowly as the younger of the two girls did her best to comprehend the meaning behind her coworkers assertion.

"She's not very familiar with our selection," Rika resumed, "would you like for me to get that book for you?"

If he was aware of any conflict, Kakashi wasn't showing it. "Next time."

The answer was satisfactory enough for the bubbly check out girl who rang up the drink along with an unfaltering smile. He took the medium sized cup with his free hand ad found a comfortable spot by the most secluded table towards the back. Ren found herself busy cleaning up her station, careful to avoid even the slightest conversation with her companion. Whatever air was following Kakashi apparently turned the atmosphere amongst women toxic.

{2}

The hours seemed to drag on, never reaching closing time. Ren had already cleaned her station and Kakashi had left after buying the book a good 10 minutes before closing time, much to the girls disappointment. Yume was especially saddened that she had been too busy upstairs to have gotten a glimpse of the mysterious masked ninja. It was the first time any of them had seen her complain about always having to tend to the most customers because her undeniable beauty always brought the boys to her rug. The clock finally made it to the 7:00 pm mark and Ren all but rushed out.

"See ya ladies." She didn't wait for a reply, running out the door to find where Kakashi was waiting for her. From her spot outside, she couldn't see him, and instinctively her feet took her in the direction of her home.

_He better not have gone home, dammit my keys are in that jacket!_

"Didn't notice you leave there" he informed turning the page.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She was quick to recover from the shock, the reflexes she had acquired from growing up with ninjas popping up everywhere finally paying off.

"Reading on the roof of the store," came the simple reply.

"Ah," she turned right and he followed her, speaking on a new topic before she could question his reason.

"That's a pretty interesting shop back there," he noted much to her delight. It was as if he knew what conversation topics to choose in order to make her feel comfortable. Was this savvy way for handling women the allure of an older men? Maybe she would ask Ayame... Of course leaving out the name of he inspiration.

"Well we do have the third largest collection of books next to the public and private archives," she disclosed proudly. "And last month we finally got the permit to open this adult section after fighting the recreational board for a year and a half. Tsunade-sama really loosened those old folks up for us."

"Then I'm glad my contribution is going to such a worthy cause." He flipped the page, expertly dodging a child's ball. "A library without erotica is a sin somewhere."

"Probably just in your mind," she chuckled.

The silhouette of her residence became very apparent and a pang of disillusionment prickled her skin. She was hoping the conversation would last a bit longer. "Well I believe this is yours." Respectfully he took break from reading while handing over the bag.

Curiously Ren peered inside to watch as her mind quickly went from seeing books to seeing neatly folded garments. "That's a neat trick" It was absolutely the lamest thing she could say but as her mind wrapped around the simple jutsu, it was all she had enough free brain cells to formulate. A sweet afternoon breeze carried his amused chuckle away from her, and Ren was robbed of hearing such sweet melody. Kakashi was tempted to thank her, but upon better thought decided that it would ruin the innocence of the moment.

"Well thank you very much for going through all the trouble to return my belongings." For the first time she felt comfortable enough to smile while attempting to look him in the eye. Her face was becoming redder by the second, but she felt empowered by such a bold move. And plus, she felt it was the least she could do after he had gone through so much work.

"No problem," came the delayed response. "Thanks for the book.

Another set of spoken formalities and they were forced to part ways. The broken lock of the building entrance allowed for quick access and Ren found herself on the third floor quicker than expected. Almost regretfully she unfolded the jacket and began the search for her keys. They were nowhere to be found in her room, or the purse she had used yesterday and so her last hope had been the jacket she had carried around. He heart sank as each pocked came out emptier tan the last and her nerves finished shattering when the shopping bag her things had been brought in did not contain the keys either.

Ren sighed and picked up her belongings, stuffing them back inside the clear plastic bag. She made for the stairs, heading out to the first floor and back outside. The streets had acquired more citizens as the town was painted in the precious caramel and gold hues of the dying sun, the smell of fried food and beer already spreading like a clear mist along the streets. She sighed and debated whether to make the long trip to the ramen stand or return inside to at least minimize her exposure.

"Didn't think I'd see you this soon." He approached her more naturally this time but the copy nin still managed to spook her with his ghost like appearances.

"Reading on the roof again?" She smiled after a quick recovery.

"It's very relaxing," the older male declared matter of factly.

"I'll have to try that."

"Did I forget something of yours?" He queried.

"Did you happen to see my keys anywhere while you were packing my things?"

Kakashi moved closer, making for a smaller gap between the two. "No."

She sighed tiredly moving a rebellious strand of hair back to its place. "Third time this year I'm locked out."

"Fantastic!" He gave a mock cheer that almost made her laugh.

"For Ayame maybe," she replied. "Now she can exhort me just so I can get another copy."

Kakashi closed his book, marking he page with a complimentary book mark from the store. "Well maybe then I can finally satisfy my craving."

"Craving?" She asked curiously.

"Well you see I woke up this morning craving to have breakfast with the woman I had bought home last night, but by the time I woke up you were gone," he informed.

_Damn him for totally making that sound absolutely not awkward._

"We had spoken about something interesting for a bit, but I don't quite remember. And maybe it wasn't even important," he admitted finally putting the book away. "But now you gave me this book and I think that's interesting enough. Though I do have to admit we won't be able to get breakfast this late. Maybe dinner?"

Her powder pink lips, undoubtedly susceptible to his perpetual charm, couldn't help mold in to a dainty smile."Well a book I can definitely talk about."

AN: Thank you Taraxvampirella for your lovely review :) I'll definitely do my best to add the juicy stuff to this story! And of course thank you to everyone who took the time to read :)


	3. Chapter 3

**That Book Critic Charm**

It was a narrow and poorly lit restaurant about 10-12 minutes from her house. The smell of spices and homemade curry seemed to float through the polished wooden walls, hiding behind the exotic desert paintings. Each table was topped with a soft, violet cover embroidered along the seams with gold inscriptions that she remembered as being derived from ancient Sunagakure. It was a truly gentle atmosphere, from the paper lanterns and moonlight that were the only source of light in the private space, to the hand made bowls used to serve the food and proudly advertised through the impeccably clean glass windows. Ren came to the conclusion that the dim lighting was to give the place a romantic appeal as the tables were actually polished and the decoration partially sophisticated. However she had a feeling he liked the lighting more for the privacy it bestowed.

The only two waitresses recognized him and seemed familiar enough not to use any formalities. They smiled handing each of them a menu on a spiral book and allowed for Kakashi to sit himself. It wasn't particularly busy, and the few customers that were already seated chose to have their dinners closer to the front door, but despite the rows of empty seats in the middle, the Copy Nin chose the furthers table possible. All the way in the back.

_He really takes that mask seriously._

"I guess you come here often," the brunette noted when he chose to open his book instead of the actual menu.

"My cooking skills are terrible," he justified.

"Hmm, that so." Ren flipped the page idly looking at the pictures."I would expect a person who lives alone would know how to cook."

"That's a common misconception," he replied tilting the book to the side. "But does that mean you're a good cook then?"

"No," she finally looked up, her finger pressed against a picture. "But that's why I have a room mate." And the fact that said room mate was a cook, was also a huge plus.

Kakashi returned to hiding behind his book. "That's a good option for some people."

"But I can live on my own," the auburn haired waitress assured, her eyes once more back to the menu. "There's plenty of packaged food to keep me alive for quite some time."

Behind the mask Kakashi allowed himself an amused smile.

As a civilian, Ren Noda was not very aware of ninjas and their lifestyles. To her they were the brave heroes and skilled people who kept the village safe and allowed for people like her to lead normal, pleasant life. She was always appreciative of what they did for the community, and their status was engraved early in her memory after a Jonin took the time to find the hamster she had set free and then regretted it.. Just 5 minutes later.

Hatake Kakashi, Ren found, was more of a well known name around the village. A genius with superb fighting skills and an impressive track record, he was a dear asset to the town. Ren had seen him around the streets since she had memory and on a couple of occasions even heard him speak. However their social circles were completely different and so speaking to him directly had never been an option. And to her that was OK, because as far as she was concerned, he was a hero just like the rest.

But just like any worshiped celebrity, Ren felt that those elite ninjas had a pompous air to them. Not all of them did of course, but waking up next to one after a night of drinking and sex petrified the young woman. What if he woke up and regretted taking such a bland looking, nerdy chic when he had oceans of model type babes willing to rip out their own nails just to get his attention?

Ren laughed softly catching the attention of the Copy Nin. But there they were just chatting like normal people about books and who could cook while they waited for their dinner at a restaurant he had invited her to. She couldn't believe her luck. He was just a normal guy!

A waitress came, introducing herself to Ren as Midori and taking her order. After retrieving the menu and before leaving, the red headed waitress who Ren found resembled Rika in some ways, turned and informed Kakashi that his order was being prepared. He was such a regular that they already knew what he would order. That, Ren found fascinating.

"So what part of the book are you up to?"

"Just finished chapter 4," he informed setting the book aside, "and I must say, I am very impressed."

Ren laughed knowingly. "Let me guess, you thought for sure they were going to have sex in chapter 3?"

He chuckled after taking a moment to absorb the comment. "Actually yes. It had all the sexual tension and then nothing."

She nodded remembering too well those feelings of surprise and disappointment. "That Natsuki Abe is a damn good tease if you ask me. I find that the way she handles the much younger girl and mature older guy relationship is so precise that I makes any other book with that theme just seem cliche. The scandalous aspect doesn't just come from the wonton sex, but from the psychological aspect. The girl is sleeping with her best friends father for heavens sake!" Her pink lips released a delighted sigh, as her eyes intently bore in to his. "And so I conclude that the teasing is well worth it."

Kakashi was quiet for a second, his face obscured by the mask not allowing her to decipher the reason. His one visible eye was intently gazing at her, and Ren felt the anxiety of not knowing what was going on overwhelm her. Did she mess up already?

"That's what it was," he finally spoke setting an elbow on the table and cupping the side of his cheek. "When we spoke at the bar you were describing Icha Icha Violence and it reminded me of a book critic."

"I did what now?"

"I found you looking for the bathroom in the back, and while I took you in the right direction you just randomly started talking about how you've been looking for someone to critically examine the Icha Icha franchise and I was your guy. You didn't actually sound drunk and I thought it was my lucky day."

For the first time she was glad that the lights were so dim, as the red color of her cheeks began to flare into a deeper red. "I didn't pee in front of you or anything stupid like that?"

"Ah no," he chuckled, "you went to the bathroom while I went to refill our drinks."

"Oh thank God," she sighed. At least that wasn't the reason her panties were missing. "Wait, so what happened to my panties? I didn't take them this morning and you didn't bring them with my other belongings." Her voice was low and it took the shy girl every ounce of bravado to ask the question. It had gone from fun to humiliating very quickly.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "you removed them in a mocked strip tease and we began to have fun by the storage room before going to my house. You were very vocal about wanting to try that scene in chapter 7 of Icha Icha Violence."

"Chapter 7, chapter 7, chapter 7..." The words left her lips but her mind was taking its sweet time making the connection. Her piceous eyes widened as a complete memory of the most explosive chapter of Icha Icha poured like ice cold water on her brain."We did not do that," she gasped covering her face. The embarrassment was too great to bear.

_Damn you and your dirty book reading habits you pervert!_

"My drunken mind couldn't say no to that," he continued calmly. "I'll admit it was a fantasy of mine to try it. I never thought a girl would actually want to try the 7 orgasms in one night challenge. We only got to 4, but I think that was still pretty good for our first time."

"Oh sweet heavens I did all that..."

"I get the feeling you don't remember any of it," he observed. Ren shook her head but declined to comment any further. "Low alcohol tolerance huh?"

"That was my first time really drinking," she sighed pathetically. There was no point in hiding her face anymore, if he really had gone through the book he had done her in countless different positions and had given her 4 different orgasms. What shame did she have left in front of him? "Last time I drank I was 7," she laughed, "and you know how that turns out for most kids." A deep hatred of alcohol until your idiot best friend drags you to the nearest bar on your 18th birthday. "I was sober for 11 years and then **BAM**!"

Kakashi managed to silently thank his lucky stars for allowing him to have a solid conversation with the raven haired denizen prior to discovering that she had just recently reached the legal age to even be called a woman. God only knew how much he dreaded sleeping with women in their early 20's much less what was still considered a teenager. The thought that she was almost ten years younger than him still petrified the Jonin though. Carefully he cleared his throat expressing his condolences for her temporary loss of memory. "Everyone should remember their 18th birthday. It's like the day we become Jonins."

She bowed her head, the pink mist tainting her olive skin blooming into a powerful red. She was this deep in, might as well break the record for most awkward conversation. Ever... In the history of her existence and that of all the generations that will come after her. "If only that was the only milestone I won't be remembering."

"Ah," the topic interested him and Kakashi found himself leaning on the table.

Pay attention kids, this is how you ruin a night. "That was also my first sexual experience," she confessed hands now holding each side of her head, "and I will not be remembering as cool of a story as it would one day have made. All because I have zero alcohol tolerance."

It was her partners turn to cover his face shamefully. "Oh God you were a..."

"Virgin Pina Colada! On the house, sorry for making you guys wait so long." The bubbly waitress placed each drink on the table, next to the plates she was serving. "Enjoy..." She scurried away quickly sensing the oh so palpable tension condensed in such a small space.

"I was this," Ren broke the silence first sliding one of the cups closer to her. "Just without the Pina Colada."

"I am so sorry... I should have known that it was abnormally tight."

She sighed twirling the straw in the drink. There was no way her face could get any redder, so why hide it? "That's a compliment in a lot of the books I've read."

Her efforts to lighten up the mood fell short though Kakashi had to give her credit for trying. An abhorrent silence befell them and they both cringed every time the bubbly waitress brought a client a virgin pina colada which was now being served because the cook found out his wife was pregnant.

"Maybe we should take the food to go," he suggested as a large group of customers entered. That would be another round of virgin pina coladas that neither could stomach and Ren was prompt to agree with a solid. "Yes!"

The night was effectively ruined and there were no amount of books that they could talk about to save it. Standing outside the warm and bustling night, they found nothing else to say. Kakashi was even too embarrassed to take his book and hide behind it.

Ren found herself cracking under the pressure faster as people were starting to look and she didn't need to be the source of gossip two times in one day. "Well thanks for everything Kakashi-san, have a good night."

He replied with a meek good night before each parted ways in opposite directions. Just like a cliché romance novel, but in this instance she felt like a cliché sexual encounter was much more fitting.

**Authors Note:** TallaxVampirella as long as you keep reviewing I shall keep shouting you out for being so awesome :)

Just a couple of things guys:

*Thank you for all those who have read and added this story to your favorites or alert list. It really means a lot to me. And as usual don't be shy with the reviews either ^_^

*I was working on an outline yesterday, and got to chapter 7 (yay!). As I was working on it I realized that it might be quite a long story, because the real drama doesn't kick in for a while. So it'll be very easy going, laid back and I guess I really like that. Last time I tried Kakashi, I wanted something sexual and Lemon filled which isn't my strong point (but I do love reading) and so with this one I'll be more comfortable because I'll be leaning towards Kakashi and his developing of romantic relationship. I hope you guys are OK with that. Also because it will be so easy going, that can lead me to go through the Mary Sue path and I **really** do not want that, so if I'm starting to make Ren, or Kakashi or any other characters into a Mary Sue abomination, smack me with a critical review. I would really appreciate it!

* Last but not least, being that these first three chapters were written months ago, it was much easier to clean up and post on the site. Now I have to write the next chapter and all the other ones to come from scratch so I can't promise that they'll come out as quick. I hope to get inspired by reviews.! And don't forget to check my profile every Friday as I will be updating it with news on what I'm working on and approximate release dates for the chapters. This site should really consider putting an update box for authors -_-

Thanks again for reading and til next time dolls!


	4. Chapter 4

**All About Us**

Ayame lightly dabbed her damp forehead with a thin sheet of tissue paper, releasing a tired murmur as she recounted the leftover containers with broth and noodles in the fridge. Her father was away, leaving the young cook to care for the store while he went around the market place ordering the weekly boxes of produce and other valuable ingredients. She had become accustomed to shouldering the responsibility (as simple as it was really) and managing such a quaint shop was fun every once in a while. However today she wasn't in the mood to pretend like she was the owner, or dream up ways to revamp the space to make it more appealing to hip young people. It was too damn hot and after her last customer finished her meal, Ayame decided she had a date with a cold shower.

The last of the broth bowls was number seven, and her fingers hastily scribbled down the number before sticking the note to the slick cream freezer door. Finally she could remove her headpiece allowing for her glossy umber tresses to spill over her shoulders before being pulled back into a high bun. Ayame sighed content with the distinct feel of the fan against her newly exposed neck. Yes it felt heavenly.

"How's the ramen Anko?" The cook took one last look at the stove to make sure everything was off before turning around and sneaking under the counter to join her guest on the outside seats.

"As good as ever," the jonin smiled. The establishment might have had a low turnout of customers due to the crippling heat, but Anko was determined to get her miso ramen with extra eggs at least once a week. And if the dirt from the streets was boiling under the sun, then so be it.

Ayame grinned proudly at the compliment, a sight that made her long time friend halt for a second just to admire the young woman. The innocence and authenticity of such a blissful smile was a sporadic encounter in her every day life. Anko had to appreciate them when they did show up, and with Ayame they were becoming more and more frequent.

"I'm glad you're so faithful with your choices," the young cook acclaimed. Her companion nodded, returning to fish for some broccoli in her soup. "So how was the mission?"

The answer was always the same with them and so Anko took her time savoring the zestful miso coating the broccoli in her mouth. "Went good," she replied simply. Her mission contracts prohibited her from going in to much detail about most parts of her work, and so for that particular question there was only that particular answer. Ayame always seemed to be content with it and Anko was too lazy to come up with alternatives just to shake things up.

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up in time because you went home so late that Sunday."

"Oh no that wasn't a problem at all," she continued to smile. It seemed to be the only thing she could do around the civilian. "I had a good time and actually managed to make it out on time that morning."

Ayame felt a rosy hue disperse over her cheeks. Ten days and she finally got to hear it! "That's good." A warm gust of wind canceled out the cooling air from the small fan across the counter that was keeping the women from melting, and the feverish civilian couldn't help lean closer to her companion in order to feel the force of the small device more fully. "Oh by the way," she suddenly remembered her detective work had not concluded, "since you were practically the only sober person in the bar that Sunday, do you happen to remember who Ren left with that night?"

After a week and a half of no answers or even hints from her customers who had been out that night, Ayame was ready to call it quits. Everyone was either too drunk or not paying attention. Half of them had no idea Ayame even had a roommate and a quarter didn't even know who Ren was. Trying to describe who she was to that small segment was pretty comical, and by the end she realized that Ren wasn't one to stand out.

"Ren didn't sleep at home?" Anko wasn't one for gossip but this was more than she could resist.

"Nope. She came home the next morning after losing her virginity to a mysterious one night stand." Ayame could almost scream at the thought of going all this time without knowing who the guy was, but settled for ripping a napkin into small shreds to vent her frustration and keep any wondering eyes from staring.

Pale lilac eyes widened and she almost ejected her soup into the fan. She had known Ren for years and the kunoichi always thought of the girl as kind of lost in the clouds, sort of adorable in that sweet little sister kind of way... Who knew she had such a freaky side? "Well," she cleared her throat, a sudden image making a little more sense now, "I did see her coming out of the second building in the jonin housing complex that morning and I thought nothing of it since she normally wakes up that early and I figured she was running some errands... But then yeah, that outfit was a bit odd."

Score! The fiery denizen finally had lead. Housing complex for jonins huh? "So who lives there that isn't taken and/or a known bachelor who was at the bar that night?"

The older woman stirred what was left of her lunch, watching as the pieces of chopped veggies swirled in the artificial whirlpool. The first name popped in to her head sooner than expected. She had moved to building number 4 and so the residents that used to be her neighbors weren't as clear anymore. "Kuro Hazaki is known as a chronic bachelor," she disclosed. "But I think he was on a mission that day."

Ayame nodded examining the possibilities. Indeed he was a longtime bachelor who wooed girls with his smooth talk and electric blue hair. Not the type to go for someone like Ren. "Who else?"

"Umm, Tekuno Kanden was there that night."

That was a very likely no. "He's too nice to have wrecked her like her suitor did."

"Riichi just recently moved to the housing complex."

His shy demeanor and perpetual tired eyes weren't very famous amongst the majority of the kunoichis, but he was cute enough for a lot of civilian girl and good enough to be added to the list. "Anyone else?"

This time Anko had to think a bit harder and swirling her soup wasn't helping anymore. The housing complex was built for single jonins to have an affordable place to live before starting their own families. Normally they were filled with single people, and all the casual sex partners coming in and out gave the place a college dorm appearance half the time. However with the increased threat of the Akatsuki and rumors of impending war to come in the far off future, a lot of these ninjas were taking the time to establish a relationship in case they were called off to war and needed to pass on their genes. "Hayama Shirakumo?"

_The guy with the scar on the side of his lip who is still super popular with the ladies?_ "I guess so. He' s really quiet though, you really think he would do something like that?"

Anko shrugged taking a sip of her cooling broth. Ren didn't look like the type to either but she did it and now the kunoichi had to rethink her entire perspective of the human race. "Oh and Hatake Kakashi also lives in that complex."

The young cook blushed at the thought of the bare faced Copy Nin eating her ramen that fateful June afternoon last year. Her bragging rights at being one of the few who had seen him and lived to tell the tale had yet to expire. But him and Ren? "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Well I was at the hospital this morning getting my check up and I heard gossiper by profession Ino talking to a nurse." She made a quick pause to savor a bit more of her meal. "The nurse was thinking of asking Kakashi out, but Ino was persistently trying to dissuade her. The main reason being that she saw him leaving Vito's bar the Sunday before last with a girl in hand. And since Kakashi is so freakishly secretive about his private life, it could either mean he's got a new girlfriend or is up to his bad habit of casual sex with total strangers, so it might not be a good time to ask him out."

Ayame gasped giving her companion another chance to fill her mouth with a piece of egg. "My doctor called me in so I couldn't hear the rest, but if you really want to know the rest, just head down to her flower shop one of these days. I bet you she can even tell you what brand and color underwear the girl was wearing."

Of course, why didn't she think of that! Overflowing with joy the auburn haired cook closed her eyes squealing at her luck. "I knew you were awesome!" Her chocolate orbs reopened to found her slender arm wrapped around the older kunoichi. Ayame pulled away quickly and both girl turned their gazes to the streets, just as a simple precaution.

"If I get you more information, will you hug me like that again?" She teased.

The younger woman sighed. "Anko..."

Another familiar conversation with a relative low chance of having an alternate answer. "I know, I know on the down low."

"I would though," she murmured shyly. "Maybe in my house?"

"Got it," her companion grinned.

[4]

The icy air from the supermarket was quickly sealed by the closing doors and Ren found herself under the unmerciful heat left by an overexposed sun. Slender fingers firmly grasped the plastic bags she had set on the floor and the young woman took a single step away from shadow provided by the looming grocery store. With every step, she couldn't keep her mind from morphing her surroundings into a large, fully equipped oven that was producing a plethora of unwanted odors instead of apple pies or other yummy baked goods. Streams of sweat ran down the majority of the residents and Ren tried her best to forget about the four bags weighing her down as she quickened her step. Beads of sweat were already emerging from her forehead and she wanted to get home before blurring the line between person who just came from the pool or just sweat drenched.

It was her fault really for coming out in this heat, but then again there were only so many days she could go on without her keys, and ten days was her limit. After begging (the evil) Ayame for her keys to make a copy, Ren was finally granted a copy of her own, with the condition that she did the grocery shopping for a month... And today was shopping day. Oh but Ren was already making plans to get back at her little roommate. This was inhumane!

A dry breath did no favors passing through her parched lip and the brunette waitress decided to take shelter underneath a sign from a local bar. Her bags all but slipped from her fingers and to the floor, but the lovely shade was already working for her. She reached into her jean pocket and retrieved the hair band inside. Rapidly she began to work her hair into a cooling bun, before it began to stick to her neck. She chastised herself for not bringing at least a bottle of water along for the trip, and wondered if she could run inside the establishment to ask for water.

_Do bars even serve water?_

"Yo."

If her energy hadn't been almost completely evaporated by the scorching heat, Ren was pretty sure she would have jumped. The reflexes she had built for him that past Monday were almost gone after not seeing the jonin for over a week. "Hey," she sighed relieved. Even though he was most likely avoiding her (the natural pattern of seeing him around the village ranged from 1-7 times in any given week, however in 10 days she had seen him a grand total of zero times), but Ren had honestly been looking forward to seeing him.

His gaze was quick to shift to her bags and the legendary Copy Nin was required by his duties as a ninja to act the part. That and he didn't feel like being a complete douche to such an undeserving person. "Need help with that?"

She took the tissue he extended to her, gladly cleaning her neck and forehead. "Actually if you're not too busy, I would greatly appreciate it."

Kakashi nodded bending down to effortlessly pick up the load. "It'll look weird if you carry all four," she noted taking the lightest one. Indeed it would, considering they had been seen at a restaurant, and he had spent the day at her work place that same day. It had been a little over a week ago, but there was no strict time line for gossip fabricators and this would be strike three before they officially began to spread the rumor that they were dating. Being casual was their safest bet.

The mood between the two was rather mellow as they quickly made it down the (surprisingly) still crowded Konoha street. As much as Ren was eager to talk and let him know that she had already gotten over the whole first one night stand, first time drunk and first sexual experience dilemma, her much older companion did not look like he was in the mood for small talk.

In truth, the ashen haired jonin still felt the streams of guilt/embarrassment and found himself lacking in proper conversation topics. There was also nothing he could tell her on the streets that would sound appropriate to the surrounding crowd. And so they walked along the barren dirt paths, avoiding sudden clouds of dust lifted by un-welcomed blistering winds, all the while trying to look as casual as possible. Just six minutes later and it all paid off.

She kicked the front door of the building effortlessly allowing them both inside the chilled haven, courtesy of a selective landlord (the front lock had been broken for three months but he had enough money to install a cooling system in the entire building... Though just for today she wouldn't complain). He walked behind her, up the neat marble stairs and took some time to admire the periwinkle colored walls, that along with the silver railings and cool atmosphere, made the building somewhat winter-ish. Kakashi wondered if the theme was changed during cold seasons or if the coloring was just a coincidence.

"Kakashi down here."

Noting the figure standing by the far end of the left wall, Kakashi realized he had gone up a couple of steps to the 4th floor, and quickly made his way back to the correct one. She held the door open and the Copy Nin resisted the urge to ask her whether she had found her keys or if she had to break a deal with her roommate to make a copy. He was successful in biting his tongue before releasing the bags at the foot of her door.

"Do you need anything else?" He had yet to decide whether he wanted the answer to be yes or no.

"Just wait here," she rushed inside before he could even agree to do so. Holding he door Kakashi couldn't help but note that she had gotten a bit more comfortable with him, smiling the few times their eyes met and blushing zero times. Before he could ponder about what could have caused such a spontaneous change, the young waitress was back.

"I don't know much about dogs," she declared handing him a black bag with gold lettering and a pampered white pooch modeling the brand, "but I ran in to that Kiba boy at the supermarket and he told me that like 99% of dogs like this brand, and I got one for Pakkun that Monday morning before work. It was to thank him for helping me out and we got so lost in the book I totally forgot to give it to you."

Slowly he felt the smooth black plastic under his rugged fingers. That was really nice of her... "Thank you. I actually get him these for his birthday and he loves them." They were rather pricey and who's ever heard of a spoiled ninken being tough anyways?

"No problem," Ren transitioned smoothly. "I was hoping to catch him around town to give it to him, but so far no luck, so I'm glad I ran in to you."

"He doesn't really like to walk around town so the chances of you finding him like that would have been pretty slim."

Being that she had never actually seen him on the streets, the waitress figured as much.

They stood by the door for and uncomfortable/ not completely uncomfortable minute before Ren chose to surprise the ninja once more. "Would you like to come in for some barley tea?"

She was cool and collected, nothing like the jumpy woman he had met just a couple of days ago. Even the times he had managed to see (and avoid) her on the streets, Kakashi hadn't noticed anything different from her. But there she was offering him a chance to cool off together in her house, as if Sunday night never happened. He couldn't allow himself to admit he was a bit jealous that she could get over him ruining three important events in her life, however the jonin couldn't help but silently applaud her. And if she was OK with that night, then maybe he could work a little harder in being OK with it as well.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, "but I'm actually late to a meeting and don't have time." His eye could barely stay focused on hers as he declined the invitation, but she continued to surprise him by trying to hide her disappointment with a half smile. "I can go by the book store tomorrow and we can have some there. I saw the banner advertising it yesterday while I was walking home."

Rumors be dammed, tomorrow he planned on drinking some cold barley tea while talking about what a great book _Passion_ had been.

"Deal."

Their goodbyes were casual and she watched him disappear down the stairs as she hauled each bag inside the house. He had been her first one night stand, her first sexual experience, her first drunken mistake, and the first man to ever appreciate her love of erotic literature. Ren wasn't much of a believer in fate, but he was the source of too many major first times and she would be dammed if she had to let go of a man who she knew could possibly teach her more.

Hauling the last bag inside and closing the door, the young woman finally allowed the blush she had been keeping at bay to flare at its full potential inside the sun kissed living room. She just wanted to talk about books... That's it.

**Authors Note**: Woopsi, I thought for sure I could have it for Wednesday but I was sick, so I'm really sorry guys. It's pretty damn long so I hope that makes up for the lateness.

TalaxVampirella thank you for being so awesome and always reviewing and Stormthief 8 welcome to the circle of cool people who review my story lol but seriously dolls thanks a lot for the reviews. I'm not joking when I say it was you guys who made me want to sit on a bean bag for three hours while I typed it, edited it to then have it post it here :)

Also a big thanks to everyone who read and added to your favorites/alerts!

Two questions for everyone.

Does anyone know a good beta reader who can have specialty (or just be good in general) at writing lemons? I'm not so confident in my skills, and as you can see I have increased the rating from T to M, so I would really appreciate a beta for future chapters.

Does anyone have a problem with Yuri fluff or suggestive themes being described in detail? I need to know this to see how much of that to include in future chapters.

Thanks a lot and til next time and don't forget to look at my profile for updates on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Treat for Me**

With precise and deliberate speed that astounded even Anko, Ayame moved up the stairs masterfully rushing through each step so quickly, her soles barely touched the surface before they were already on the next marble stone.

"Slow down woman you'll fall!" But the kunoichi's cries went unanswered and by the time she reached the third floor, her good friend was fumbling with the keys. "Oh boy," she sighed as the younger woman pushed the door open and the first statement bounced off the freshly painted periwinkle walls.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?"

Anko made it just in time to watch Ren's sweet face comically morph into utter confusion. She closed the door and stood next to the young cook, not sure exactly what her role would be in this fiasco. All she wanted was a simple hug and there Kakashi had to go and ruin it.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette denizen queried without missing a beat. Anko never understood the girls obsession with folding plastic bags... Though she did have to admit they looked nice and neat in the shoe box by the kitchen counter.

"I saw Kakashi leaving the building just now and I've never seen him around here before," Ayame announced proudly.

Ren sighed adding her latest project to the pile below her. "Sakura-chan lives downstairs, he probably came to visit." Smooth.

Her roommate stumbled back carefully. "Oh yeah, she does." Well there went her undeniable proof. And plus, Ren was folding bags for the love of God. What kind of sexy time could they have possibly had if it left her doing such a dull task?

"So are you busy or anything?"

She placed the lid on the shoebox and walked to the kitchen. "I'll be taking a shower and then probably work on my writing, or taking a nap." Smiling she returned Anko's attempt to greet her with a small wave. "You guys can work on your cooking stuff without me bothering."

The two older women nodded and watched as the waitress practically skipped to the bathroom. She disappeared behind the door and they quietly waited for the soft click of the lock. The violet haired jonin was the first to pick up on it and celebrated quickly slapping her partners ass. "_Cooking lessons_ are going to be oh so fun today."

And just a bit louder.

{5}

Glossy black hair smoothly draped over her shoulders as she bent down to pick some white threads emerging from underneath the bold colored crystals decorating the front top of her gold slippers. She wasn't particularly knit picky but sometimes the young civilian did let herself get carried away by a small amount of OCD and if she took another step without fixing her shoes, her mind just wouldn't be at ease. A content sigh evaporated through her rosy thin lips as her slender fingers pulled at the last white thread. Now she could properly look fabulous as her impeccable shoes went so well with her peach colored sun dress.

"Hey Ren-chan, can I-"

The figure turned quickly, with a single look correcting her co-worker.

"Oh Nori-san, I didn't know you were in today," the basement dweller laughed nervously.

"Tomiko decided to take the weekend off so I'll be here today and tomorrow," the swarthy haired denizen explained. "Ren is behind the counter.

Another unnatural laugh. "Sorry about the confusion."

Nori accepted the gesture with a wave and almost silent "no problem," as she ducked under the counter and back to her spot. Grabbing a book she opened it on the marked page and began to indulge herself in a wonderful thriller while her co-workers chatted away next to her.

It wasn't like Ayaka-san's granddaughter was particularly off putting. She was actually quite a sight to see. Always dressed in the best designs made with the finest materials from around the world, that never failed to make the petite olive skinned beauty stand out. To put it bluntly, even a tomboy like Anko would kill for that wardrobe. And that silk like, always perfectly styled hair was so painfully classy, salon visits next to her just seemed worthless. Last but not least that air of pure, untouched sophistication, she even held her books with her pinky sticking out, a sight not even the royal Hyuga family could boast. Nori was the princess of the well known Tama family and people either admired, feared or hated her. Usually a combination of 2/3.

However even if she probably bled gold blood, Nori was by no means an Ice Queen. She was a socialite and by all definitions of the word, the girl could smile all day and be friendly. She never tried to shove it in anyone's face that she could swim in money, and was even humble to some degree. Volunteering at her grandmothers book store when her employees wanted the day off, buying lunch for the staff every once in a while, and even staying after hours from time to time to help with stocks or to assist her grandmother with office work.

Even so they still called her Nori-san (unlike the other girls who got the honorific "chan" or no honorifics at all) and the young socialite couldn't help but feel excluded. To some degree she understood and didn't hold it against them, after all she was their bosses granddaughter... And Nori herself could attest to looking stuck up when she was quiet and concentrated... Which she was most of the time. Something to do with high cheek bones being intimidating.

It was due to that quiet and secluded nature that Ren found it strange when Yume walked away and Nori turned to speak with her. The quickness of her action leaving the waitress wondering if she had been waiting.

"Is it true that Kakashi has been coming around the shop lately?"

Even when she was trying to speak casually that air of refinement just couldn't be scrubbed off.

"Yeah he's been here a couple of times. Actually he was here the day before yesterday?" Ren stuck a pen inside he plastic wrapper surrounding the small paper cups and began working on moving them to the white table with the rest.

"Thursday?"

A quick nod. "Yeah he was here for a few hours and left early afternoon."

Slowly a slender long finger tapped on the front of the cover of her book. "That's kind of strange considering he's never been here before, even after we opened the adult section which seems to be his favorite type of selection." There was a brief pause and it took Ren only a second to understand the nature of the conversation. She sighed, doing her best to look natural as she worked. "I've also heard he's mostly seen hanging around with you," she disclosed smoothly and watched as the younger civilian visibly stiffened. "Are you guys friends?"

The fact that he was by her side the entire time he was there while visiting Thursday made any argument against the current assertion, just a bit harder to fight. "More like acquaintances." Quickly she decided to add. "But the girls seem to have one giant crush on him so if you heard it from them, they were probably exaggerating."

A soft and rare giggle bounced off her thin lips. "That's a normal reaction from girls our age," she pointed out, "but maybe you're just too young to understand."

"I'm only a couple of years younger than you guys." Another pen through another set of sealed cups.

Nori acknowledged that with a nod. "You're still in the safe zone though," she assured adjusting her solid gold bangles. "When you're four years past the customary marriage age then you'll understand."

Finally she got the girl to look her way, and matching onyx colored eyes locked in a curious glance. "Nori-san you're 24?"

While at 18 a female made the transformation from simple girl to woman, in the traditional civilian household she was expected to be married and with at least one pregnancy under her belt by 20. "Grand isn't it?" She joked, another rare occurrence in the eyes of a bewildered Ren. "My parents have gone from harmless insinuations to downright demands and I'm sure I'm not the only one going through such a nuisance. By the looks and conversations I hear on a daily basis, the competition to snatch up a good bachelor is getting nasty."

Ren had slightly larger eyes and when they widened Nori couldn't help but think she looked more like a child. "I see." It wasn't her intention to pry, but for the first time (ever) Nori seemed to be comfortable talking in the store. "Is Kakashi one of these coveted bachelors."

Her rosy pink lips molded into an amused smirk. "Wouldn't you like a genius, well known hero, who's also financially stable and walks around with an air of mystery behind that mask?"

Well when she put it that way, yes.

_That explains why estrogen flares as soon as the guy walks in to a place._

"I guess when you put it that way it makes sense." Ren was first to break their eye contact, returning to work on the counter.

"And he's single," she pratically purred. "So you know the competition to become Mrs. Hatake will be fierce, and anyone who is even seen as a threat will become public enemy number one."

Ren shared her smile. It was a cute joke... Right?

Nori sighed a customer approaching. "But you don't have to worry about that at all, you're too young for him. Maybe for your generation someone like Shikamaru or a Hyuga boy will become the new eye candy."

The waitress arranged the last set of cups next to the coffee machine and began to wipe the counter with a piece of cloth.

_I always thought that Tokuma Hyuga guy was really cute._

{5}

Kakashi sat up leaning against the head of the bed, a pillow comforting his lower back. Him and his team were only a couple of hours away from Konoha, but they would have to spend the night (and possibly a couple of days more) resting in a familiar inn before they could complete the trip home.

They could have possibly been home earlier if only he had been on time leaving for the mission that Thursday afternoon. But being at the book store while he read by the window sill while Ren fixed book shelves on that busy afternoon was too delightful to pass up. Their discussion on the last couple of chapters of _Passion_ and their similarity to Icha Icha Paradise was heavenly and it would have been a terrible sin to interrupt her critical review. So he stayed three hours longer than intended and didn't even have time to drink tea with her...

He was Kakashi master of losing track of time!

But because of the set back (and subsequent argument with his team mates) they had to chase the bandits who had long ago left the meeting point where they were holding the negotiations and team Kakashi was supposed to have intercepted them. By the time they did catch up, most of their energy had been spent on the chase, avoiding booby traps and for Kakashi summoning his dogs. The results? A nearly fatal injury to the rib for their dear leader, a poisoned chunnin who was slowly recovering (and who's name always escaped the older male) and a really pissed off medic who had to defend and heal them. Risu was her name and with such a shrill voice (that still rang in his ear) he would never forget.

On a positive note at least they got the scrolls with vital Akatsuki information, that was really rumored to be a secret rum recipe the Hokage had been after for years.

Kakashi sighed turning another page of the now familiar book. He just wanted to get home, rest in his own bed and cash in that big fat A-rank check. Rum or vital information, he honestly didn't care.

A cloud of white smoke erupted from the edge of the bed and swiftly a small dog emerged. Kakashi watched as Bisuke released a transparent plastic bag on his lap and walked over to his hand nudging it with his snout. It was pretty customary for his dogs to pop up randomly throughout the day, but never had they bought him groceries... Ever.

_I swear if they peed on my God damn bed again..._

"Open, open, open!" The energetic fur ball prompted.

"Where did you get these?" He asked finally retrieving an smaller package.

"Your girlfriend gave them to me."

His hands stopped midway through ripping the seal of the black paper bag. "Why did you go see Nori?" He questioned more sternly than intended. "We're not together anymore."

Bisuke sat by his owners lap, his lazy round eyes fixed on the glossy paper bag. "Your new girlfriend," the tanned ninken corrected him, "the one that gave Pakkun the same treats."

His gaze shifted to the bag in hand, and he felt a bit slow for not realizing sooner what brand of treats he was holding. Nori never bought them this particular brand. "Ren?" He finished opening the top and tossed it to the excited pooch, who nodded before quickly digging in. "She's not my girlfriend so please don't bother her with these things."

The last thing the jonin needed was for her to think he was OK with his dogs mooching off her.

Bisuke didn't seem too concerned with whatever Kakashi had to say, choosing to roll around the bed moaning sweet nothings at the coveted bag. His owner sighed again, this was why he only bought it for them on their birthday.

"How did you find her anyway?"

The dog walked back to the plastic bag digging around for something. "You haven't done laundry in a couple of weeks, and Pakkun told me to just look around the hamper for the sheets where you mated with her." Slowly his head poked out and he released a medium sized see through container.

Sneaking through his hamper? Begging his acquaintance(?) for treats? Clearly he was losing his authoritative figure around his own dogs.

Carefully he placed the newly opened container on the side where Bisuke couldn't knock it over rolling around like that. The dog took a moment away from his praises to the Doggy Treat God (also known as the company that made the treats) to inform Kakashi that the dried fruits were for him. "I told her you were a health freak and she got you that. Oh and she says to get home safely." He stood up shaking his messy fur. "I really like this mate Kakashi," he informed scratching is snout. "She's really nice."

He pulled down his mask just in time to let out a tired yawn. A hot summer breeze caressing his bare skin. Instinctively he scratched around his newly exposed jaw and noted that it was once again time to shave. "Says Nori's number one fan," he snorted. "And she's not my girlfriend so stop calling her that."

Once more his cries went unanswered as his special summon was back to rolling around the bed moaning about pieces of heaven that were melting in his mouth. Kakashi shook his head retrieving a piece of dried apple and taking a gentle bite.

Next time they met he would surely be embarrassed that his dog bothered her in to buying him expensive treats with her hard earned money, but would thank her non the less for putting up with the energetic fur ball and for even taking the time to think about him while they shopped. It had been sweet of her and quite frankly had made his night.

They sat in bed enjoying their respective treats, the song of the surrounding sleepy forest lulling them into a comfortable place.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for not updating last week guys, but I had to revise my outline and ended up deleting two chapters. Including what was supposed to be chapter 5 (their meeting the day after chapter 4) and what was chapter 6 (which was just a more elaborate version of this chapter). I thought I had too many filler chapters and now I want to get a bit into the drama.

How do you like Nori hehe?

Thank you oh so much Stormythief 8, Rainfurr26, and my very first (and very awesome) Guest! Yay you guys are totally awesome and I'm really really really really really happy you took the time to say something sweet :) You feel special when I give you a shout out and I feel special when you review. I say fair trade lol. My dearest Vampirella, I missed your review : P

Last but not least. Raise your hand if you're an Itachi fan! Yes? Well Good news! I'm working on an epic new story that's right now is making me soooo giddy! It'll be called "Spoken Fears" and you guessed it, it'll be somewhat supernatural but of course within the Naruto world borders. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

Til next time dolls!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Give it Time**_

The streets of Konoha were more than active by the time he decided to take a stroll down the barren alleyways of the village. Housewives were already busy dusting their common area carpets in their balconies, their bodies robotically hitting the correct spots while heir minds fussed over the ingredients that each meal they would prepare that day require. The ghostly fingers of a clement sun wrapped around the village shops, giving all the necessary light to start preparing for an honest day of work. He could already smell freshly unveiled seasonings pouring out of Yukiniku Q as each table was provided with refills on the old bottles, and Kakashi made another empty promise to stop by sometime. The scent of wild sunflowers growing beyond the fence of an old vacant lot, a whiff of chestnut paste that in a couple of hours would be coating a whole batch of dangos and even the bleach water solution used by early morning workers to clean the outside of their stores, gave Konoha the smell of home.

It was almost seven in the morning and Kakashi had just returned from Shikuba town about ten hours ago with his subordinates who he would add to the long ling of people who would soon be refusing to work with him. He had taken a refreshing nap, dusted a bit around his night tables, and of course prepared a bag with his laundry which he planned to do upon his return. _The last thing I need is another ninken following Bisuke's exemplary foot steps._

When he found that the sun was still absent from the heavenly body above, the shinobi had decided to partake in an uncharacteristic ceremony. The writing of his Mission Report.

It took an hour to come up with a wonderful tale about three adventurers who risked it all to conquer the evil bandits that carried vital information to benefit the adventurers hometown, and save the day. A story of bravado, nagging medics and nooby chunins who walked head first into a cloud of miasma. It was literary gold spun with the most majestic pen! It was power dripping with emotional suspense! It was only two sentences long...

So yeah, if he turned it in early enough Tsunade-sama would be too hung over to actually care and wouldn't throw heavy paperweights at him before making him re do it... It wasn't fun writing a detailed report with a concussion (words of wisdom from an experienced Jonin).

Kakashi wasn't aware that he had taken a detour leading him away from the Hokage's office until he found himself examining a gentle flow of chakra that he had learned to attribute to a certain onyx haired civilian. Looking away from his book, the shinobi spotted said denizen juggling a large silver tray filled with wrapped goodies while using her curvy bottom to keep the door open. Her plum colored skirt had been caught between her thigh and the door, leaving quite a decent view of hot pink lace trimming belonging to her undergarments. An inward smile hid behind the pale gray mask of his, as Kakashi placed the book down and walked towards his acquaintance to partake in his first ninja duty of the day. As much as he wished to flow down his river of perverted thoughts, and place silent bets on whether the rest of her panties followed the same lace material or if they branched into another fabric all together, the poor girl was losing the battle against the wooden door.

"Good morning," he greeted giving the door a steadier hold. Her figure stumbled, and her newly covered backside briefly landed on his own waist. She was quick to recover, making sure her goods were secured and turned a wide smile greeting him.

"Welcome back," Ren breathed turning completely.

"Ah, thank you, thank you." he returned the gesture. It was good to be back. "I wasn't aware the store opened this early in the morning.

"Closed the door behind you please," she requested taking the first step in. It was completely empty, the lights not even on and the curtains still drawn. Kakashi walked in behind Ren, noting very quickly that the store was physically open, just not for customers.

The young woman sat the tray on the checkout counter alongside two others containing different varieties. "Everyday someone comes in to put the books back in place or stock up on the ones we've sold," a gentle finger pointed to a set of boxes outside her selling area. "So it's not really open, more like off hour working."

"I see."

"And today the delivery boy from Amagurima's was sick so I was also in charge of bringing the pastries from their shop to ours. So yeah, thanks again with the help." Ren was already comfortable giving sheepish smiles and Kakashi was more than accepting. It was truly astounding the difference a couple of hours together and a container of dried fruits could make.

"No problem," he returned the smile. "So you do this all alone?"

"Not at all." Maybe he wasn't aware but normal people took a heck of a lot longer to put away six boxes of books when they didn't have nifty jutsus to make them faster or the ability to walk on walls (bookshelves in her case). "We usually bring someone along to help but I've run out of things to blackmail Ayame with and she's totally not gonna do this on her own free will... So yeah. More exercise for me though!"

This time the silver haired Jonin wasn't shy about letting his chuckle fill the empty book store. "Well I can't leave a lady in peril," he announced, "how can I help?"

So now he would need to add a bottle of sake to that delectable mission report. No biggie.

"Would something like this count as a mission?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Sure, but it would be ranked like negative D or something lower so instead of paying me, I might end up owing you."

His attempt at humor worked and his eye landed on a bright sun rivaling smile. _He was definitely better than Ayame to work with_, the young waitress decided. "Good enough for me," she chimed. "You can start by putting away the pastries." Kakashi gave a mock salute and quickly found himself struggling to get to the other side of the counter through the small space provided. These things were so not built for his muscular frame.

She took a seat on a plastic chair, the wooden counter fortress surrounding Kakashi, standing between them. Unlike her though, his height allowed him to stand well over the counter and display cube. Ren had no need to direct him on how to decorate the display window as she found it more entertaining watching him freestyle. Ayaka-san wasn't one to complain about trivial things as long as they looked organized.

"So you've been the one spoiling my dogs huh?"

"Guilty as charged," she laughed. "He was too cute, and I couldn't say no to that face."

Lightly he placed a bag of snack sized arare on the far left side of the second row. "Just so you know, I don't approve of their mooching."

"He just flew in through my window and asked me if I needed anything else found in exchange for a bag of treats like the one I gave Pakkun," she recounted amused. The ninken's owner though, well he needed to have another lesson on manners with _all_ eight of them! "He was just so cute!"

"Well now you've opened the door for more of them to just pop up randomly asking to be carried, for belly rubs and/or or those treats."

Her laugh didn't surprise him. She was starting to look like the type to do just that. "Well I can't promise that I'll buy them those exact same treats, but belly rubs and carrying I can do."

Cuteness always beat out reason when it came to this woman and his dogs, and Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. "It'll be like me being the stern dad and you being the really nice mom." His grip around another bag of arare tightened. That sounded much lighter in his head.

Her hair covered her face as Ren bent down to separate another stack of books, but it didn't take a genius to know exactly why she wasn't pulling it back like she had been doing before. "Something like that." At least she tried to smile.

The echo of a closing door didn't startle either of them. Kakashi had been feeling another familiar chakra signature and Ren was aware she was never the first one to come in the morning. From the darkness, a petite and frail lady emerged, her lime green kimono and gold colored obi giving an new light to the large space. Her speed was still somewhat impressive for a woman her age and Ren knew it had something to do with her boss being a Jonin level kunoichi back in her youth.

Soon enough Ayaka-san found herself greeting her worker and the new guest. "Well if this isn't a lovely surprise, Kakashi-kun it's good to see you around these parts." Her small violet eyes drifted between the denizen and the Jonin, Ren being less aware as she continued her work unfazed. Ayaka-san knew _everyone_ in the village.

The older woman would be lying to herself if she didn't find the visit strange. After all Kakashi had never so much as visited the store when he was courting her own granddaughter.

"Just helping a friend out," he smiled. Yes even he could feel the tension coming from Ayaka Tama, and he was more than aware that the his visit went beyond the recognition of a new visitor in her eyes.

Her thin ponytail bounced along with her gentle nod. "That's good. Show the _younger _generation that the older folks can still be gentleman!" She waved enthusiastically as her thin figured walked away. The small bell chimed as the door was opened and Ayaka-san disappeared into the morning bustle of Cherry street.

{6}

It had been a rather heavy joke for people who so recently had decided to form a friendship (and Ayaka-san's presence hadn't exactly left him feeling welcomed... Or young) however he was content when Ren so expertly chose to divert the mood down more fertile roads. Books. Each box she opened contained two different titles and about ten copies of each. There were two new releases and four refills for the thriller section, which he found was the most popular around their customer base. The newly opened adult section was a close second, but their shipment for that were usually scheduled for Saturday nights or Sunday mornings.

Two hours after his original arrival time and he watched as she ripped the last box, flattening it along with the rest. They managed to finish in an hour flat, taking the excess free time to converse and roam around the sections without interruption. As much as he enjoyed pretending like it was his own personal library however, Kakashi still had pressing matters to tend to and even though he hadn't actual made an appointment, he was still late. He would be needing to take an old bottle of whiskey with that mission report if he didn't want to suffer any injuries now.

"Thanks again for the help."

His hand was already deep inside his pouch, ready to take out his classic read. Their quality time had been quite fun. "I enjoyed my time here," he assured releasing Icha Icha Paradise from its leathery confinement.

"You can come anytime I work stocks," she offered. "If we finish early we can just hang out and you get to read any book free of charge or without paying for snacks."

Appealing wasn't the word to describe the offer... Fucking awesome sounded like it covered more base. "That actually sounds great."

And so they made plans for her to inform him whenever she was working early or late as they gently waved and he headed towards the door. His departure was halted however as the front door opened, blocking his only exit.

Nori looked warily at the couple, her gaze lingering on Ren before settling on Kakashi. _Just friends huh?_ "Good morning."

"Good morning Nori-san."

"Yo."

If she was bothered by such an informal greeting from Kakashi of all people, Nori wasn't showing it. "Ren, is my grandmother around?"

"No she went to get breakfast two hours ago. Should be back soon though."

The raven haired socialite wasn't surprised. Getting breakfast to Ayaka Tama meant taking her sweet time talking to her old friends who happened to be anyone over fifty and thus, a good portion of the inhabitants. "I don't have time to wait," she sighed carefully looking up at the Jonin. "And Kakashi-_san_ seems to be on his way out, so I'll take the opportunity to have him help me with my bags."

Was she imagining things or was that a particularly bitter stress on the honorific? _Wasn't she supposed __to be acting friendly and seductive to get his attention? _Ren sighed. She's had it backwards all this time!

"I'll let her know you stopped by. Have a good trip."

They waved goodbye and Kakashi followed, already buried deep in his romance novel. Ren watched as they disappeared through the crowd before the door closed, leaving the young waitress to return to work.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for everyone who keeps reading, adding this story to their lists and of course reviewing! I'm so happy to have more awesomely cool people being adding to my awesomely cool people who review my story list :) Talax as usual thanks for taking the time to review and my second Guest yay! Nfuu I'm glad that my story is just what you're looking for! This is for all you guys and I really hoped you enjoyed it.

Also I released my Itachi story, Spoken Fears so if you like Itachi/OC please take a look!

Til next time dolls!


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsuki Abe**

A lavish stream of luminescence uncoiled past the sizable crystal panes of the otherwise aphotic book store, spilling over to the opaque viridian colored floors. The aroma of bakery goods and comfort drinks had long settled within the nearly empty store, leaving in its place only a ghostly reminder of what would be there again tomorrow. Gently a creaking sound vibrated through the fragile twilight, resonating specially loud to the mousy civilian taking up the left side of the window sill. Goosebumps ran up her exposed arms and she closed her eyes, burying her face inside the open book that sat on her lap.

Knowingly and without an ounce of hesitation, the ashen haired Shinobi nudged his bare foot against hers, effectively sending it over the edge. He could hear a chuckle between the pages and smiled behind the black cotton mask, a finger idly turning to the next page.

"It's just the humidity making the wood grow." That was always his expert conclusion.

Peeling her face from the delicate pages, Ren stuck to her regular point. "It's a ghost." Her verdict was stubborn. "And you can't fight against that."

The invisible force of which she spoke of must have agreed for the aged wooden floors released another unwelcomed groan. "Well if it _**really**_ was a ghost, I would do my best to defend you from it." His unwavering eye bored into hers and the pair couldn't help but break into a short fit of chuckles.

Whatever _**it **_was, the pair would simply have to learn to enjoy it.

Kakashi was apparently very serious about visiting the shop during off hours. Since his first invitation close to a month ago, the Jonin had been adapting his schedule at least three times a week to make room for a four hour reading and exploring session with his book reading pal. Ren who had to accommodate her own working hours to fit with Kakashi's request for night time bonding, was finding that her bold move to invite him in for barley tea that hot summer day was finally paying off. When the last of the girls walked out and Ayaka-san wished her favorite customer a lovely good night, Kakashi would simply walk in, at times pretending it was his own private space. Relieving her co worker Rika from her evening stock duties had been a simple task, as the older fiery haired denizen had been eying a part time job for the evening and her stock work seemed to be the only obstacle. The rest of the ladies were simply content to not have more hours added to their already strenuous schedules, and congratulated Ren for taking one for the team.

The tasks of putting books away and doing a bit of cleaning here and there were always completed in record time with his amazing ninja tricks that always seemed to resemble a circus performance to her civilian eyes. Most of the time they were then left with over three hours of reading, chatting, exploring or simply relaxing. There was no one to interrupt them, no need to create explanations or formulate escape plans. From 7:30 pm to 11:00 pm _Ayaka's Cafe and Bookstore_ became _Ren and Kakashi's Literary Haven._

Her back pressed firmly against the over-sized pillow and Ren brought her leg back to its restful position, aligning her petite feet to his. "Ah, so you're back to _Passion_ again eh?"

Tilting the familiar book to the side, the Jonin smiled. "I tend to do that when I like a book."

"I've never found a book that I wanted to read twice," she confessed sliding her feet closer to her companions. " I can think it's the most amazing thing in the world, but it's already lost that element of surprise by the second read."

Fascinating. He always thought that of all people she would have his habit of repeatedly reading the same book until the pages started coming off. "Well maybe you'll find that book that inspires you to read it again."

She nodded and watched as her companion slid his own feet down, effectiveness closing the gap between their toes. "Mm hmm."

Another protest from the old wooden floors and once more his feet nudged hers this time more gently, in what had become his instinctive reminder to the anxious woman, that she wasn't alone. "I wonder if she'll write more books."

"Abe Natsuki?"

Kakashi rested the book on his lap. "Yeah, maybe a sequel to this or something."

"Well there's definitely a sequel in the works, but it's running into some problems so publishing is delayed."

A sequel? In the works? Oh sweet heavens... "Do you know the author personally?" _I mean, how else is she supposed to know this stuff?_

"Well..." The hem of her pencil skirt suddenly became so interesting that her fingers couldn't help but pull at some invisible threads. It's not like she personally _**knew**_ the author, more like she _**was**_ the author. "I wrote the book."

His one visible eye widened to proportions she had never seen before. "You're kidding?" Even his own words lacked confidence when divulging that statement.

Her gentle laugh echoed through the darkness, silencing any creaks or groans coming from below. "I'm actually serious. Natsuki Abe is a pseudonym created by Jiraya-san..." She cringed visibly at the thought of how they came up with that name... Something about if they had a baby together.

So all along she was praising her own book? "So you wrote all those amazing sex scenes?" Well if she was the one to write those glorious pieces, then she had all the right to praise herself.

Her hands were quick to dismiss his statement. "That was mostly Jiraya-san and his perverted genius. I rough drafted those and he fixed it up for the final draft."

Well that made a heck of a lot of sense. But still, the Jonin wasn't fully convinced. "It's still a little overwhelming," he confessed. In other words, he wanted proof dammit!

"Well Ayame is on a date, so if you want, I can show you from the first draft, to the first book to come out of the printing press. I have it all."

And those were simply magical words.

{7}

Kakashi didn't care about the color of the walls, how much furniture she had, or the white puff of smoke that erupted from the side of her bed as one his dogs ran away from the commotion that those two caused rushing inside the room like that.

If something did catch his eye, it was the neatly stocked book shelves and the gentle scent of lavender that made him feel like he was in a reading oasis. Ren offered him a seat on her bed, apologizing for her lack of guest furniture while she buried herself under a large cream colored wooden desk. He was no expert in interior design, but Kakashi couldn't help but briefly entertain the thought that it somehow looked out of place.

The brushing sound of the carpet coming from the direction of the desk, announced to her guest that she had indeed found something and the older man couldn't help but feel his stomach tie itself into complicated knots.

_If she was... If she was the author... _The dark haired civilian opened the medium sized chest, and expertly navigated through the clutter to retrieve three different colored notebooks. Quietly and with a hint of hesitation, Ren delivered the coveted work to her companions hands. Every notebook was visibly worn out, but each page still in fairly good condition, the sweet smell of dust and old paper impregnated into every last line. It was like an extravagant perfume to an avid reader.

Kakashi was soon lost in the pages of the first draft, his eye gawking at the familiar introduction like the day he dispelled that Genjutsu in front of her. It was a proud moment for the young author, as it was only the second time since its release that someone acknowledged the fact that her name was attached to that piece of work.

"The real proof is in the purple notebook," her proud voice announced. "It's the second revision that contains Jiraya-san's corrections before he took over with the rewrite."

It was the second time she had managed to stun him in less than 15 minutes. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Sure she could spoil his pets with expensive goodies, but she could hold out on the best story he's ever going to hear? That was just cruel!

Anxiously the civilian scratched her loose tresses. "Well quite honestly I thought your stories were far more interesting," she justified. "And I wanted a semi solid friendship before asking what I believe is a huge favor..."

His fingers caressed every line of the worn out pages, smoothly feeling the raised bumps of the dried ink. "There is a very small list of things I won't do for you if you tell me how you wrote this book and how in the world Jiraya-san helped you."

It was her turn to finally take a seat. If that's all he wanted then this was going to be much easier than she expected.

**Authors Note:** So short! But I did a cliffhanger on my other story and I forgot how awesome it felt to do those hehehe. Plus I think I gave you guys enough substance for one chapter :) You guys didn't really think she just wanted to hang out with the guy just for the heck of it, did you? The detailed explanation will be coming next chapter and this is really where the story is kind of forming so thank you for being patient and waiting guys!

Special thanks to my dearest and always lovely TalaxVampirella for always taking the time to leave a little something. And SparkzZz welcome to the list of awesomely cool people who review my stories yaaaaaaayyyyyy! Thank you ladies, I absolutely look forward to hearing from you guys and I hope this chapter was to your liking :)

Thank you everyone who read it and/or added this to their alert/ favorites. It makes me very happy and I also hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as well.

As SparkzZz asked in her review about Kakashi's age, it was perfect timing because I did a little more changing and will have to change his age one year so he's 27. It's to accommodate a new ending I have in mind and I'll be going back to correct things. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Til next time dolls!


	8. Chapter 8

**Humans & Their Non-Binding Contracts...**

"Well I started writing it when I was 15," Ren began illustrating the details to a very attentive Jonin. "It was my first book and so it took me a couple of months to finish it, then edit what I didn't like, add stuff etc. By the time I wrote what was to be the final draft, which is the purple notebook, I was already a bit over 16."

Once more his rugged hand smoothed over the delicate pages. "And that's when Jiraya-san took over?"

Ren laughed. "More or less."

"How did you meet him?"

And that's when the story got fun. "Well it was on my first day working for Ayaka-san when I met Jiraya-san. I was sitting behind the counter when he decided to hit on the _gorgeous new face _ of the Cafe section... So I had to break it to him that was only a minor."

Kakashi scratched the side of his cheek with a nervous finger. That very well sounded like his favorite author all right. "So after apologizing and trying to bribe me so that I wouldn't get him in trouble," more unmistakable Jiraya traits. "I broke a deal with him."

"_Please take the notebook and read as much of it as possible before departing for your next trip. I would like for an author of your standing to give me a critical review._"

_The revered writer took the wired notebook, quickly scanning through the fresh pages. "Ah, a young author," he marbled closing the notebook and leaning on the freshly polished counter. "You know I'm known around the world as a Godly source of sexually explicit inspiration. Just one night with me and-"_

"_I'm still 16 Jiraya-san."_

"_Right..." _

He came back a week later smitten with her work, making for the proudest moment of the young girls life thus far. To be praised by such an elite author was beyond the realm of thought to her. Jiraya enjoyed the characters, the plot, the flow of it all. His main critique as expected coming for the sex scenes.

"_The book is good_, " he had boasted. " _But we can make it great._"

"So he went about making changes, adding sex scenes where I had just left sexual tension and fixing up the existing ones." And that is how _Passion _ was revamped by the best pervert in the business. "However being only 16 I couldn't publish any work, never mind Erotica of all things."

Kakashi nodded, that fact already long processed since the start. "I'm guessing that's where Natsuki Abe comes in."

Proudly she smiled to her guest, boldly meeting his enthralled gaze. Sure the way they had come up with the name was almost traumatizing, and involved constant reminders of her status as a minor, but upon first glance at the cover page of the first printed book, Ren had fallen in love with the name. "His editor just told the publisher that it was all Jiraya-san's work and he wanted to have a new persona. They weren't going to say no to their most accomplished author."

"I see."

A gentle wind seeped through the open balcony door, bringing in a welcomed chill to the warm room. Ren breathed in the smell of Konoha, and sighed releasing small bits of anxiety that had bothered her for days now. She was ready for the next step. "But now I'm 18 and finished with the sequel." Kakashi all but squealed, a comical surprise to the unsuspecting woman. "The only problem is that now Jiraya-san is busy training a lad, and doesn't have time to edit it like he did with _Passion_. "

Her mentor had also made it very clear he wanted her to take full credit for the book. Even though Passion had been her idea, and had her creative stamp all over it, the sexual scenes were at least 80% his and even when she praised that aspect of the book, she felt she was solely exalting **his ** work. Jiraya wanted for her to feel that this was completely hers and if she wanted to rave about any aspect, she didn't have to feel like she was raving about someone else's work. "He says that this book is great, but so was _Passion _. He wants _Desire_ to be excellent."

Kakashi was enthralled by her every detail. Just as the avid reader had expected, her story was gloriously entertaining. "So what exactly needs changing with the new book?"

She laughed nervously. "A lot. The first book is in a beach house and a small town so I got to really focus on the characters while having a constant scenery that wasn't too hard to describe." Her guest nodded pensively, closing his eyes as if to bring himself back to that beach house in Tea Country. "In the new one, the male lead comes to town for his daughters graduation and being in the city is vastly different. There's a lot of more scenery, socializations, shopping and all that. Also the fact that his daughters best friend is sleeping with him and they're no longer in his house where he had more control of secret meeting spots, the sex scenes need to be a little more... Well secretive."

_Oh... Sweet... Literary... Gods... _

"Jiraya-san's main criticism was that the socializing scenes didn't have that pinch of realism. They seem too thought out to him, and even though it can work and will sell, he thinks the book will benefit if I use my own real life experience to give it that authentic seal."

Kakashi nodded understandingly. _Ah that Jiraya-san is a true genius._

"But I have no social life," she admitted drawing invisible circles on the red notebook. That sounded much more pathetic when she said it out loud. And to someone like Kakashi, of all people. "I also don't expect to get social skills magically just because I need inspiration. So that's where I would like to ask for your help."

To be part of the writing process for a book he now absolutely loved was historic! She was practically putting his opinion at par with Jiraya-san! _Historic indeed_, the older male decided. "Anything you want."

His enthusiasm was contagious. "That's great," she spoke taking to her feet and walking over to the neat cream-colored desk. "Well I think it was almost destiny that I ran into you because you're a Jonin just like the leading characters." Slowly she opened a side drawer to close it again, moving to the next one. "And I think at least socially your own real life stories would be fitting with my character, so that's what I want to do." The second drawer seemed to hold what she was looking for and Ren held up the yellow notebook rather proudly. "I want you to become my muse, if you will."

And all that time he was just hoping that all his bar hopping would lead him to be a grandpa with really cool stories for his grandkids. A terrible influence for them, but they would hear so many cool stories. But using his drunken stupor as a muse for an author? Well... Dreams did come true.

"I'll give you credit in whatever form you please," she continued. "You can make up your own moniker, and I'll dedicate the first page to you."

"And all you want is for me to tell you some stupid bar stories?" As much as he loved the idea, Kakashi couldn't help but think it was still too good to be true.

"That's it," she smiled. "You don't even have to use actual names. I just need a sense of what a socially skilled Jonin such as yourself goes through on his off time and that should be enough to kick my mind into high gear."

It doesn't take the avid reader much thought to conclude that this was in fact the opportunity of a lifetime. Still though, he wanted compensation on his own terms. "I want to take all the drafts home and read them," was his ultimate request. "And that's all the payment I want."

"Heck you can make copies if you want, just keep them to yourself. Aside from Ayame and Jiraya-san, you're the only other person to know and I don't want to get Jiraya-san in trouble."

"Of course."

"So we have a deal?"

The cotton mask couldn't hide his wide grin. "Yes we do. Where do I start?"

He was definitely eager and Ren loved it. "Well I have to look over the book and mark exactly what needs to be altered so I can tell you specifically the type of story I need."

That was good enough for her companion who was simply thrilled to be part of the project. "So I'll head home to read these and if you want to get started, you know where I live."

"Sure."

[8]

Nine in the evening rolled around without any reservations, marking yet another unproductive hour for the young author. A mess of dogs littered her room, their lazy demeanor quickly spreading to her like a loud yawn in a room full of people. It had been a taxing day, she had decided when the first white puff pulled her away from her work, and she deserved a little break. A shy girl asking her former one night stand to be her muse for an Erotica book was heavy work! And so she sat on her bed, back against a pillow and nails deep inside a patch of white belly fur.

Kakashi was 100% on the dot when he warned her about their unregulated visits. Ren was now the belly scratching Goddess of seven doggies and the fountain of doggy snacks to all eight of them. Bull rarely made appearances, but when he did, snacks were his only requests. According to Pakkun the gentle giant was more fond of Kakashi's presence than the rest of them. And so while they made a party room out of her sleeping space, Bull was most likely keeping their owner some company.

It was one of the many stories she enjoyed listening to from her very welcomed guests. Small everyday things about the revered ninja prodigy that made him look so human. His messy house, the endless attempts to cook something that never turned up edible, the man's obvious love of literature that to her surprise extended well beyond Erotica, and finally his bonding time with them. Those were the stories that made her laugh and then mock him the next day. Those were the stories that had inspired her to make him part of her project.

"So why aren't you and Kakashi together yet?"

Her nails stopped, settling on the warm patch of fur. "Shiba!" Pakkun chastised his younger comrade. "We're not supposed to talk about Kakashi's personal life without his consent."

The taller ninken shifted to face the pug. "Well if she's not what the humans call his _girlfriend _, then why does he hang out with her so much?"

"Well we're friends," the waitress jumped in finally freeing herself from the initial shock. Pakkun agreed with an endless row of nods.

"Well then why aren't you together then?" Guruko joined taking a moment away from the chew toy she had just gifted him two days ago. "He talks with you more than with his old girlfriends."

"Maybe it's cus' they're not mating all the time, so they have time to talk," the normally quiet Uhei inferred.

The gruff voice of Urushi was quick to add his (totally unnecessary) two cents. "Ah but maybe this is a different approach to mating by Kakashi, and this time he might just produce an offspring!"

That's right. Spending a Wednesday night with a bunch of talking dogs who had the same mental knowledge as a 3-year-old on why humans have sex, was as fun as it sounded. Bonus! They were talking about a guy who she could finally stand next to without some degree of blushing.

"So then after a successful bonding season, they can mate and produce offspring's for life! Oh Kakashi is such a genius."

Ren didn't care who was talking anymore, she just wanted the topic to expire. "I don't think Kakashi has sex for the sake of having kids."

A loud gasp emerged from four of the intruding ninkens, while Pakkun continued his failed attempts to steer the conversation elsewhere. "If Kakashi hears about this you can all kiss your belly rubs goodbye!"

"But why else would you mate if not to produce a healthy offspring?"

She sighed, not sure how to answer the intimidating question. They were only dogs, but for some reason her mind wouldn't let go of the thought that by revealing that humans usually had sex just for fun, she would be ruining some type of innocence. Maybe it was that they were tiny, and could talk... Like kids. "Maybe you should ask Kakashi. He should know more about leisure sex... Things..." Another nod by Pakkun, who was more than happy to agree.

Shiba on the other hand was a little more relentless expressing his dislike of how complicated human mating seemed to be. "First you have to talk and lick each others faces (kiss), and that's still not enough to mate?" He scoffed. "All we do is make sure she's in heat and that's it!"

So simple! "And now they mate and it's not even to reproduce," Bisuke agreed still baffled. "Are you even attracted to Kakashi? Cus' I heard that's another human qualification to mate."

Her words stumbled out yet again. "Well I- Well technically I've never seen his face..." She remembered his body well... The good parts of it... _And wait... Why the hell am I talking to a bunch of dogs about my likes and dislikes for their owner!_

The sliding of her balcony door caught her attention and the dark-haired denizen watched as Pakkun moved away to let said owner in. It was his turn to sigh as another blatant reminder that he was losing his authoritative grip on his own dogs became very obvious. Five out of eight were scattered around the room. "They giving you any trouble?"

Masterfully they each returned to their earlier activity. "Not at all," her smile was rather forced, but even though they effectively put her through a burning hell, getting them in trouble now would only mean she would have to miss the pups in the future. And all in all, she loved the curious fur balls.

"So anyway, do any of the scenes in the book take place in a bar?"

"A couple of them actually do."

"Great," his hands clasped in excitement. "I'm meeting a couple of friends down by the pub to watch this amazing traveling band and I thought of you... You know for some real life inspiration."

As long as it got her away from the conversation that was bound to arise should he leave without her. Quickly, Ren nodded accepting the unique offer. "I'll just need a shower and should be ready in half an hour."

"Take your time," he stated signaling his dogs to follow him. "I'll be on the roof."

**Authors Note: **I felt a little bad after realizing that the last chapter was even shorter than the intro of the story! So I decided to honor my most consistent reviewer by releasing a nice long chapter and early in the week to boot! So thank you TalaxVampirella for your amazing review! I'm really happy you like the story and it's totally worth the work when I know someone looks forward to my writing. I'm humbled and super duper excited! Nevyy thank you for also reviewing! Another good reason to post it up early :) Thank you everyone who read and added this story to their Alerts/ Favorites. That totally makes me excited and oh so happy!

Well we're getting closer to the Lemon section of the story and I've been aware for some time about the standing rule for no detailed sexual scenes being allowed in stories. I really do want to bring this chapter to you guys, but I also don't want to make this story a target for these people who take the rules to the max and end up reporting them. I already have one other story with a graphic lemon at the end which I think is fine, but for Perfectly Imperfect People I want to write more than one. So I was thinking of writing two versions of the chapters, one glossed over with just a bit of fluff to be published, and the detail version to be sent to my reviewers. As for guests I was thinking of publishing my Gmail which is solely use for Fanfiction purposes and if you guys want the explicit version just email me and I'll send it over there (don't worry I don't save email addresses and I don't send spam). If I get enough response for the first lemon which comes in the chapter after next, I'll continue doing it this way. If there's not enough on an interest, then I'll just do fluff where I intended a graphic lemon. I also think it's a great way to thank the people who review for their kind words :)

So what do you guys think? Yes, no? Let me know as soon as possible please.

Til next time dolls!


	9. Chapter 9

**Siblings in All the Wrong Places**

"You better not let me drink."

"I know."

"I mean it." What was supposed to be a subtle smirk turned into a full-blown smile. Her towering heels had carried her svelte legs a few paces in front of him, but she turned back just in time to see a ghostly reminder of his amusement. "I mean it." She mouthed.

Upon first glance at the simple black dress with the thin gold belt and matching heels, the Jonin had an immediate urge to compliment the lovely sight. It was a simple sophistication that he could appreciate, one that he wouldn't think twice about complimenting on any other girl. However she had other things in mind, and before she could bask in his adoration, her first warning streamed out of her ardent pink lips. "_Don't let me drink too much or I'll make you carry me back home._"

He had smiled, the earlier thoughts now going through a rather quick revision. "_Well at least that could be your first inspirational personal story._" They had both laughed as he reached out a hand, and like the most skilled of gentlemen, Kakashi guided her down the two steps in front of her building.

The civilian and her companion continued to make light out of her rather pathetic alcohol tolerance as they walked the lively streets. Occasionally she would capture his gaze, a mock resolve flickering in her ebony eyes, as she attempted to remind Kakashi that this was a work related outing and she needed to be on guard looking for any type of inspirational moments that could spark her creative genius. If he had learned anything from her during their book reading time, it was that her nerves always translated into laughter. From the supposed ghost in the bookstore to almost freaking out if she thought she heard the front door being unlocked when Ayaka-San or anyone else with a spare key was supposed to be **far, far **away, her laughter seemed to be her own little way to assure herself things were OK.

Kakashi found her attempts to ward off nerves darling, and if it would keep her mind away from the blatant stares and audible whispers, he would indulge her makeshift bravado with mock salutes or whatever reassurance he could think off to fit her request.

The large crowd that turned out to watch the performance that night was a bit overwhelming for the novice bar visitor, and her onyx eyes widened disproportionately as she tried to absorb her new surroundings. The lights were soft and inviting, however the energy that gave the bar its signature vivacity was coming from the people, a good deal who were already drunk or working hard to get there. He guided her by the hand, expertly maneuvering through small circles of men boasting about their latest mission, ghosting through gatherings of female nurses simply looking to relax and everything in between.

"Yo." It was the simple announcement that they had arrived and Ren quickly turned her attention to the long corner table visibly divided by gender. On the inside, sitting against the wall two familiar faces smiled gently up at their new guests. Shizune who had worked with the store to help them gain their adult section permit sat next a young woman with piercing red eyes, who Ren only recognized as one half of the worst kept secretive relationship in Konoha. Her better half set directly across from her, his signature cigarette teetering between his lips as he greeted his comrade. Next to Asuma, sat a young man with a navy cloth over his brown hair who under the dim light also seemed to be smoking (but upon closer inspection was actually just holding a rather long and thin senbon in his mouth) and who she didn't know by name. By the fact they the boys and the girls were evenly matched, Ren deduced that the senbon guy was Shizune's date.

Kakashi introduced each one and Ren got the two missing names, repeating them a couple of times over so as to not forget. Kurenai for the kunoichi and Genma for Mr. senbon. " And I'm Ren, nice to meet you all."

_So this was how an evening out with friends got started_. She could already see a few things she wanted to change in chapter two, but before she could even delve into whether that same change would work for chapter four, Kakashi gently patted her on her lower back, giving her a small encouragement to join up with the other two ladies.

"Is the show delayed?" It was almost 10:45 and according to their earlier conversation, Genma had stressed time and time again that the show started at 10:00 sharp and he needed to be there on time if he wanted to get a decent table.

Asuma grumbled, his hands deep inside his pockets as the younger Jonin grinned rather proudly. "The show actually starts at 11:00, but knowing you I switched the times a little to see how early I could get you in." His fingers wrapped around three crumbled bills, all with different colors and from his fleeting view, all worth a decent amount. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

So now they were making bets behind his back to get him to places on time and his dogs were still mooching off his book reading pal. Yup, it seemed his authoritative figure was losing ground all over the village now.

"I can't believe we never thought of that before," Asuma exhaled crushing the dwindled cigarette against the glass ash tray.

And when looking at it from the outside in, even Kakashi had to ponder the same thing.

"So Ren you work at the really big book store by Cherry street no?" Kurenai smiled just in time for the petite denizen to set her gaze on the speaker of the question. Her gentle demeanor towards their guest was seasoned, as she had to pretend many times over the years to find Kakashi's dates interesting. Sacred were the times when their intellect actually out shined their physical appearance. Sacred were the times Kakashi would even bring a date. Nevertheless Yuhi Kurenai would judge them individually and indulge them even in their shallowest conversation.

"Ah yeah."

"My student Hinata finds herself there often," she went on eagerly. "I haven't had a chance to visit, but she says it's an experience to behold."

Ren didn't recognize the name, but promotion by happy customers was always good to hear. "Tell her to look for me on her next visit," the proud employee smiled. "I'll make sure to give her some type of discount on her next purchase."

"That's sweet, thank you!"

Kurenai took it upon herself to fill the next few minutes with questions about the selection of books, specifically literature about flowers and other botanical subjects. Ren couldn't follow with extensive knowledge, but Ayame had a couple of lucky bamboos around the kitchen which were enough for Kurenai to extend a conversation.

Shizune was surprisingly more reserved, quietly sipping on the flush colored drink in her tall cup. "You guys want to go to the bathroom before the show actually starts?" She finally spoke, the boastful crowd almost drowning out her voice. A more enthusiastic Kurenai nodded and Ren followed both of them out.

Asuma swayed his empty glass, sighing at the thought of having to flag a waiter down or brace the rowdy crowd to get his drink. "Insert generic joke about why women always have to go to the bathroom together, here."

[9]

The loud echo of the closing door rang particularly loud through the small and empty bathroom. It was Kurenai who made use of the cleanest stall while Shizune turned to Ren who found herself briefly fixing her slick black hair. "Does Kakashi know you're underage?"

Feeling startled was an understatement. "I'm already 18 Shizune-San."

Finally being of age still didn't ease the concerns for the older female. "And does he know this?"

"He does," she assured. "But we're not dating or anything so it's not like he cares about my age. We're just friends."

_Just friends?_

Even Kurenai sounded incredulous. "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard from one of Kakashi's dates."

Shizune concurred. "Kakashi doesn't just have _female friends_," she half smiled.

"He's friends with you two," Ren quickly pointed out.

As if it was already an expected point, Kurenai stepped out to defend the established point. " We've been friends since we were young, we're more like siblings if anything."

"Kind of creepy to think of him as anything else," the doctor chuckled making room for her long time friend to take a spot by the mirror.

"Well I think I could be the exception." It was a weak argument, specially considering how the entire friendship even began. However they didn't have to know of that one night experience, and by all means and definitions Ren could confidently say they were just friends... Now proving it for some reason just didn't seem as easy as it should have.

Shizune was quick to disagree. "You see, Kakashi is a gorgeous man," she spoke bluntly. "Girls don't just get near him to be friends."

"He's not very social either, so making friends for him is a bit of a challenge." Funny she should say he wasn't very social when literally every time Ren saw the man he was surrounded by a group of people. "Whenever he comes to hang out and he brings a girl, it is an established girlfriend. No exceptions." Her lips smacked together as they were moisturized with a fresh coat of red lipstick. The color complimented her eyes and stood out against her silver cocktail dress.

Their arguments were so in sync, the waitress had to wonder if this was really the first time they held this conversation. "I have to agree." Shizune added gazing at the mirror over her shoulder to make sure the back of her little teal dress was as perfect as the front.

_Why am I not surprised..._

"Since coming back to Konoha, he either comes with a girlfriend or no one at all when we get together. And no, one night stands don't count."

Well then, she really was the exception because technically speaking, that one night stand was the origin of their friendship.

"Well I think I'm different," she tried again. " I work at a book store and we both love books, so that's enough to establish a good friendship."

_Yeah, beat that argument_.

The Genjutsu expert sighed. "Well I didn't think it was possible but that man does love books, so I guess that would be enough for him to be friends with anybody."

_Yes, yes let's drop the topic and go back to talking about plants_!

Shizune wasn't as convinced but followed Kurenai in dropping the subject. They washed their hands and Ren led them out of the bathroom.

"Hold back a little Kurenai, your eyeliner is smudging." Amiably, the medic nin held to her long time friends shoulder and with a smile, she assured Ren that she could go back. "It'll just be a minute."

The door closed gently, leaving the two women in the privacy they had wanted. "Did you notice?"

As a precaution, Kurenai checked her makeup to find it intact as expected. "Yeah," she sighed leaning against the cool marble. "She looks just like Nori. And I'll go as far as say she somewhat acts like her too. Both book lovers, it's what attracted him to Nori in the first place."

Shizune nodded, glad not be the only to notice the strange occurrence. " Do you think he's still hung up over her?"

A difficult question indeed. "Well I have yet to meet any girl to deny having some type of relationship with Kakashi." On the contrary some even made up that they had something going on with the coveted bachelor when there was nothing there. "But she's adamant on the fact they they're just friends, so maybe it's different. Maybe he really is just friends with her."

"Or maybe he's just trying to get with her what he couldn't get from his failed relationship with Nori."

"I say we give the girl a chance," the red eyed Kunoichi proposed warmly. "She's a nice girl and if he's trying to fix whatever went wrong with his old relationship by getting a new and better girlfriend, I say we let him. It's part of the learning process. You know, take whatever you learned from your past relationship and put it to good use towards the next one."

It was Shizune's turn to release a worried breath. "I honestly wouldn't mind that, it's her age that bothers me. She's only just turned 18, and I'm not sure she knows what she's getting herself into. I would also be very disappointed in Kakashi if he were using this girl to get back at Nori in their never-ending battle."

"I wouldn't like to think of Kakashi as the type of man who does that. He is a gentleman through and through." Even to his casual affairs. Not one could complain of mistreatment in the hands of Hatake Kakashi. "Quite honestly if they're starting out as friends then whatever path they take from there should be a rich one. If they want to stay friends forever that's wonderful and if they want to branch out into romantic territory then at least the foundation for this relationship would have already been established. He's not jumping in sex first like he normally does, which I personally think might benefit him when it comes to establishing a more stable relationship."

Doubt still vibrated through her voice, but Shizune was ready to put her worries aside for the day. "I highly doubt they'll stay friends for too long," she decided. "But whatever they end up as, I just hope it makes him happy. Friend, girlfriend, friend with benefit whatever she ends up as for him, I'll even overlook that age difference if she can be the one to make him happy." Thinking about it carefully Shizune was more than sure that he wouldn't create his own happiness by dragging down an innocent person.

A surprising chuckle bounced through the beige tiles that lined the walls. "We really are like big sisters worrying over our little brother huh?"

The short-haired medic smiled. Physically Kakashi was always the one to look out for them, but emotional worry was their territory. "Yeah..."

**Authors Note: **Missed me? :) I'm really sorry it took literally a month to publish this but it took 3 weeks and 6 days to write. We can all blame it on school and all my wonderful professors who enjoy giving me homework and readings! I will try my best to not take so long to update.

I am overjoyed with the response and following the democratic vote, I will rule in favor of the majority and send those who review, my email so that they may get the explicit version of the lemon (sorry sPaRkzZz!). So if you want that, get those reviews in! It's also a thank you very much for those people who take the time to be so lovely and say something uplifting about this story.

TalaxVampirella you are just too amazing! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter and my little tribute to those adorable puppies. I hope you like this one too! I sooo knew you would want the explicit version lol, you are definitely one of my inspirations!

Nevvy: Yay another person who likes the doggies! For one second I was thinking of Ayame barging in and just catching them, but after careful consideration I think I have a better way of her finding out that this secret lover is our lovely Kakashi ;)

Cleareyes25: Thank you for the suggestion! I am a lover of adult fanfic dot net and I was actually thinking of finishing this story and once everything is set and done, kind of sex it up a little more and then publish the whole thing on that website. I don't just want to put one random chapter up but I also think this story is too safe for such a smut-tastic site lol.

AmarateX: I'm happy you gave the story a go and that you ended up liking it! I'll definitely add you to the list of explicit version readers :)

SheaButters: I officially love your review. That is all :)

Keep the reviews coming and til next time dolls!


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is a Carnival**

So here's a good bar joke. Two friends with a clear sexual history walk into a bar to meet with friends for a concert. The waiter asks the female (who isn't very versed in the arts of handling alcohol) what she would like to drink, she replies a mojito and soon finishes her drink. Two songs into the concert another waiter comes around to take another order and the same girl orders the same drink, different flavor and with her companions blessing, a little bit more vodka. That too goes down and a third time she makes the same order, downs it, and while their friends found themselves on the dance floor, said girl and companion found themselves in the dark bathroom shielded from outsiders by an **out of service** sign while he banged her brains out against the cleanest wall he could find.

The denizen had loose lips after her first drink, agile hands by the second one and a wicked mind by the third. One of those hands found themselves running through his hair alternating between sweet tugs and aggressive pulls that left a swelling gusto trailing down his spine. The other was content with learning the contours of his back, feeling the smooth, rugged muscles under her inexperienced palm while occasionally raking her nails to leave her mark that tonight, he was hers. It wasn't the most appetizing location to have a quick rendezvous. The stalls were only partially clean and the owner had seemingly given up on the locks as they all had some degree of damage that only got worst with every passing week. Each wall screamed of neglect, the beige tiles drowning under salacious graffiti and phone numbers written with lipstick that smeared each time a new girls was set against it. They had gotten used to the smell, the littered floor, overwhelming darkness and were even comfortable with the thought that way too many members of their village enjoyed casual sex in bars.

[10]

The humble dirt paths dubbed as streets in the farming village of Yuni glowed with a pulsating energy under the full moon that night. All her life Ayame had known about the picturesque village, and even passed by it during her trips to visit her mothers relatives further up north, but during her 18 years of back and forth travel this was the second time she had made a stop to fully enjoy the unique customs of her neighbors. She wasn't sure what the festival was called or to which God she was supposed to pray to that night, but she was there to celebrate and give thanks for whatever the village had been blessed with this year. If anyone she would thank it would be her lover for exposing her to the yearly midsummer tradition that had been going on since the establishment of the civilian settlement.

Paper lanterns of a wide range of colors and designs were the simple decoration that united each stall. Bright smiles, and campy phrases called potential clients to try new things, while other with well deserved confidence, allowed their work to speak for themselves. Anko had certainly fallen for these sales pitches, having visited a plethora of food stalls within the first ten minutes and stuffing her cheeks up to the brim with snacks filled with questionable contents. Hand made vases, baby figurines, old war books and even a diamond white coat, were among the few oddities the older woman bought, and if they were to have a repeat of lat years incident, the kunoichi would be crying by the end of the night as the bags in her arms became heavy and the wallet in her pocket tilted the opposite way.

Ayame smiled, brushing some water from her Kimono sleeve. The cook would certainly welcome a repeat of last year that night, she would welcome it the year after that, and the year after that one too. She would welcome it forever, as long as the stage for their first date became their yearly tradition. And when Anko invited her again this year, Ayame couldn't help but be reassured that the couple had found their yearly custom.

"Ayame darling!"

As a bull charges at a flowing cape, so did a flash of strawberry blond hair moved towards the startled cook. There was no time to react, as a strong set of arms wrapped around her petite form, a familiar string of aunt-like phrases thundering in her ear until Ayame felt dizzy. "Oh look at you... Lovely young... Breasts like... Tall as a tree..."

She breathed deeply as the smell of lilac finally softened around her nose, and her slender limbs gave a joyful stretch the moment they had room. "Aunt Alice, it's good to see you too." The cook wasn't quite sure as to where all that strength was hidden, but ever since she had memory, aunt Alice had arms as strong as a bear. "I didn't know you were in town."

Her laugh was a boisterous trademark. "I was asked to take part in a baking contest this year and I couldn't help myself. I was planning to drop by tomorrow and leave by Sunday."

Looking at it from that perspective, Ayame realized that the boisterous older lady had a habit of always coming to visit unannounced.

Anko was silent next to her date, but her presence didn't go unnoticed by the surprise visitor. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

Just the thought of saying it aloud stung the aspiring cook. "She's my_ friend_, Mitarashi Anko."

It was her public title. _Friend_. Had been for years, and even if their relationship had began to evolve into something _more_ on this day a year ago, her title had only changed behind close doors. A frustrating side effect of living in a village where _**normal**_ was hard to redefine.

Still the kunoichi bowed politely, and greeted the statuesque older woman with one of her trademark smiles. "Pleased to meet you."

The conversation moved swiftly, Alice Kido as expected dominating the topic. "The big day for Yumi's wedding is fast approaching, we're all so nervous!" She giggled. "She has her last dress fitting next Sunday and after that at least 50% of our nerves will finally go away, only to be fully replaced by the thought that my baby is finally getting married!"

It was the natural subject to be spoken of, and a cold shiver ran under Ayame's apple themed yukata. She was 18 after all, and while her cousins of the same age were either married, on their way to the altar or reeling in their catch, Ayame seemed a little too content with her status as a _**single**_ lady. And so it had become every single family member's job to remind dear Ayame of the wonders that was being married. No pressure.

Anko wasn't the best at putting on a mask when the inevitable question about Ayame's current love life popped up, but aunt Alice wasn't watching and she was free to makes a face like a five year old refusing to eat broccoli. The lavender haired woman could feel her snacks regurgitate as Alice reminded her niece that Jun was the best boyfriend she had ever had, and recommended that if she were to ever find another sweetheart like that, she better not let him go! "That boy was 200% marriage material."

Ayame could neither accept nor deny that she would heed to her aunts advice but instead laughed nervously, like only Ayame could, asking about the baking contest in a pathetic attempt to loosen the current topic. It was obvious the woman was hellbent on selling the marriage idea, as even the baking contest led her down the road of wedding talk. "Oh this is just a fun little thing, a little practice for when I make Yumi the best wedding cake the world has ever seen!"

She would be making Ayame's too, but she couldn't promise it would be as spectacular.

Anko was fed up. Each mentioning of anything attributed to a wedding was simply putting her closer to punching a kitty. "I need to go find the bathroom, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Ayame could already tell their night was ruined but aunt Alice simply waves the girl off. "Go straight, and past Ige's takoyaki stand, make a left!" The crowd engulfed the petite figure in a matter of seconds and the blond took the moment to push her niece in the opposite direction. "There's a rumor going around that she's not a good girl to hang around Ayame."

"How so?"

"Well your mother has been hearing that... Well I'll be blunt Aya-chan, they're saying she's a lesbian."

She had never spoken to her family about sexuality, as coming from a traditional family (in every sense of the word) she knew exactly how they thought. They wouldn't even speak to her about sex and for her first menstrual cycle Ayame thought she was going to die as her mother only sobbed when she heard her baby was bleeding down there. She later discovered, of course, that her mother's tears came from the fact that her daughter could now get pregnant and she was afraid those harlots in school would encourage her to have a baby out of wedlock (because that was sure to happen at 11 years old...)

Her father was more forgiving, and she could confidently say Teuchi was the more accepting figure from her parents. But the thought that he married her mother and agreed with her on most subjects, made Ayame afraid to test his open mindedness.

"I see."

"Your mother is afraid that she's corrupting you Ayame and that no good boy will come and marry you if they see you hanging around such an unconventional person," her face soured as if she had tasted a bitter fruit. "And she has good reason to worry. She tells me she hangs out with you a whole lot, and you're such a sweet heart you probably don't see it."

"She's a real nice girl aunt Alice, and I don't care who she likes." Ayame wanted so bad to defend her lover properly but her amateur answer got her nothing but a sympathetic response.

"You're such a darling," Alice cooed. "Bless your heart. After you're married it doesn't matter if your friends with her, no one can say anything then. It's now Aya-chan, we just don't want her to confuse you on who you should love."

As much as she had practiced at home before going to bed, dreaming of standing up for herself and having just the right words to counter any argument, it was nothing compared to facing her family in real life. Her mind was blank, her heart raced and her hands became moist at just the thought of talking back. What the hell did they know? Her parents, aunts, uncles and cousins had most found a person to love and it just so happened that they were the opposite sex. She loved someone too, why couldn't they just let her experience the same joy they did?

"I won't get confused aunt Alice, I know who I love..." In her mind she had pictured herself saying it so much stronger, strong enough to make her lover proud. But it was the sad reality that her words, came out just barely above a whisper.

"We'll that's good," The bubbly baker smiled, her interpretation vastly different than that of her nieces. "Don't tell your mom we had this little girls talk, it'll be our little secret."

"Sure."

"Oh and your mother was talking about setting you up on a date with a nice boy from the family who owns one of the fruit stalls in the market. Your father knows the family very well and their civilian son has a good job as an architect so all he needs now is a wife and kids. You'll be perfect!"

The booming sound of a vigorous gentleman traveled through the crowd as he summoned the contestants for the baking contest."Wish me luck!" Alice requested with the same beaming enthusiasm she had been radiating through the entire conversation.

"Good luck aunt Alice."

The younger girl watched as her aunt disappeared into the crowd and wasn't even startled when a voice spoke up next to her. "I think my night has been ruined beyond repair."

"I understand."

"I'm not mad at you."

"I know."

"I'm going home."

"That's fine..."

[10]

The lights dimmed and the chairs screeching against the wooden floors, followed by loud cheers was a good indicator that the local group was ready to close the show. There was no welcoming speech, no tunning of the instrument or even a warm up strum of the guitar. A single hit of the drums established the necessary beat , and Shizune smiled as the place came alive with hits from her generation (or what the young kids were calling the oldies now an days).

She sighed, quietly placing her head on her lovers shoulder while he absently drew circles on her bare arm. The couple was exhausted, and as much as Genma had enough energy to continue way past the encore of the last band, his date had worn heels and was done after two songs. Shizune could have very well fixed herself up, or even joined in the trend of women who had forsaken their shoes and bravely taken on the busy floor barefoot, but she chose to take the easy road. While Asuma and Kurenai lost themselves in the crowd, she simply wanted to cuddle.

Genma's head shifted as he noticed they were no longer alone. "Where have you guys been?"

"I was talking to a friend in the back for a while."

"The bathroom line was huge because one of the bathrooms was out of service."

The second answer wasn't as confident and instinct kicked Shizune to look at the younger girl now sitting across from her. Kakashi's arm draped smoothly over his date, in a manner similar to what Genma always did to sooth her. Even under the dim light, Ren's face still glowed with a thin sheet of perspiration, her full cheeks pink and even more noticeable with her hair slicked back into a ponytail. Her gaze drifted between the empty glasses, and her lap, hovering only briefly to meet Shizune. It was enough for the experienced doctor to read Ren like an open book. Kakashi might have been a pro at this stuff, but his partner was a novice little girl.

"Kurenai and Asuma are never going to put those rumors about them being together to rest if they keep dancing this long," Genma laughed.

Kakashi wasn't as interested in the topic, only nodding and offering a generic statement. His eye seemed to follow his lovers every movement, and the way he caressed her skin said more than any spoken words between the pair.

There was simply no doubt in her mind. They just had sex.

_Just friends huh_?

**Authors Note:** Really long chapter as an apology for taking so long to update :( I think it's pretty obvious though, school is killer! And I'm heading to midterms week so do wish me luck. I would also like to inform you guys that I managed to fit the lemon into two PM's here on the site, so you actually don't have to disclose your email address (yay!). With that being said, if you're interested in the explicit version, just leave a review and I'll send it ASAP. Also thanks a lot to the ladies who read the lemon and to my always lovely Talax for taking the time to leave a PM review lol Well dolls let's hope it doesn't take me forever to update. Til next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dry**

Kakashi dropped her off without incident, the night-time formalities standing as a foggy blur in their minds. It didn't end as romantic as she had thought from all those cliché romance novels. Not that she wanted it to... Her face was too pink to look up above the ground and her throat too dry to vocalize anything. The deflated balloon that had become her brain wasn't helping either, and the incoherent half sentences that managed to run across her head were quickly forgotten with each step.

Opening her apartment door Ren didn't particularly care that it was dark and her roommate was noticeably absent. Mechanically she undressed and balled up under the covers, she prayed to the Sandman to pay her a visit. He never came...

It wasn't until the trip down the street the next morning, that she realized how many people had been out yesterday night. Without a doubt she was the center of attention this morning, the loud gossiping and unforgiving glances making sure she remembered with each step. If they had any doubt whatsoever that she was the girl from yesterday night, the heavy bags under her eyes made perfect confirmations.

_What the hell was I thinking..._

Scratch that, she wasn't thinking and that was the beginning of this whole ordeal. It's not like she was wasted, or even close to drunk to blame it on the alcohol like the first time. Things had started as innocent flirting... That was it... A touch here a glance there and next thing she knew they were in a bathroom taking care of some business she didn't even know she had.

Ren had liked something about the way he had accepted her head resting on his simple cotton navy shirt after the other two couples left for the dance floor and he had requested she take a seat next to him. Something about the way his fingers felt against her bare skin worked wonders with the few ounces of bravado circulating through her veins courtesy of her vodka infused drink, and she summoned enough courage to return the same playful gesture, albeit she had no idea how incredibly sexy her hand drawing circles on his thigh was. Kakashi's lips inched closer, tentatively kissing her hair while his one free hand smoothed over the side of her face, a lone finger testing out the lushness of her lips. That was the last time she remembered having control of her body or a lucid mind, and by simply closing her eyes, the young author decided to surrender her body to the simple pleasures.

[11]

The store was quiet, morning formalities were barely above a whisper and packed with venom. Her skin crawled at the mere sight of Yume's icy blue eyes, and the rest of her coworkers were no less forgiving. The loud snarky remarks from passers-by made her experience a bitter taste in her mouth and no amount of mint candies could rub it off. It only took her a couple of minutes to figure out that her new code name was "wallflower" and the masses had plenty to say about "wallflowers". All in all "wallflowers" weren't very liked because they only pretended to be quiet little nobodies but ended up sleeping with anyone who so much as looked at them since they were desperate for the attention, even though they were never going to end up with a _**real**_ man because _**real**_ men liked _**real**_ women. Fun fact indeed.

The lack of customers asking for her services just finished cementing in Ren's mind that today, above all days, it was the worst day to work at a book store full of single women.

It wasn't until she left to the bathroom for a small silent break and returned to find her favorite crosswords puzzle drenched in coffee and left on its usual spot, that Ren decided to set boundaries."What the hell!"

Tomiko leaned against the counter, the bustling street view from the window catching her attention. "I spilled some coffee and your book was right there."

_**Some**_ coffee? it was dripping wet! "We'll thank you madam point-out-the-obvious-a-lot but I can see that with my own eyes." Carefully she placed the damaged book on the counter, letting a some excess liquid splash on her coworkers exposed arm for added effect. "You owe me 20 ryo, and next time be careful when you're drinking a barrel of coffee near one of my books."

The lavender haired older woman narrowed her eyes and shifted to her coworker. "Relax Ren it was an _accident. _Stop being so cheap bout it."

"You're right, I'll just have Ayaka-San deduct it from your paycheck. It shouldn't bother you, since its such a _cheap _amount." As long as 20 ryo could buy her a day's worth of groceries, it wouldn't be just a cheap amount.

She couldn't stand up to every vague insults or the venom filled glances thrown her way, but if she had to spend 8 hours with her coworkers she wasn't simply going to sit there being their punching bag... If they didn't want to respect the years of friendship they had built because they wanted to act like gossip chasing brats, as much as it pained Ren, she wasn't going to bother respecting their friendship either.

[11]

Kakashi was a minimalist by nature, and the desire to stay home simply relaxing on his day off was certainly not a new thing. What was new, was the thought of staying home because he didn't want to face the crowd of people who saw him yesterday. And _a lot_ of people had indeed seen him. After all they were in a concert, seeing an extremely popular group in what was arguably the most popular bar in Konoha, after work hours, and Kakashi just so happened to be a magnet for the gossiping masses.

People liked to know who he was dating, seeing, sleeping with, talking to, looking at or even standing next to. Everything about his personal life was an interesting topic. His efforts to keep his personal life as reserved as possible had instead bred a culture of people who thought it was ok to judge who he was with (or who they thought he was with) in accordance to what _**they**_ believed was best for _**him**_. You know because a genius who practically raised himself and who was nearing his 30's really needed such babysitting. Bless their nosy hearts.

The woman the Jonin chose already knew what they were setting themselves up for and he had to admit that his dating regime was pretty rigorous. Dates were few and far apart, unless they were ok with using a transformation jutsu or making a trip out-of-town to an area where they would be less recognized. Public displays of affection were minimal to nonexistent, and the amount of information they could disclose to their friends had an inverse relationship to how long they would stay together. The longer they remained loyal to his guidelines the less strict he was about them.

Kakashi had always been so careful about following his own rules, however yesterday... Yesterday he broke all of them.

He had brought Ren on an obvious triple date, letting the girl freely interact with his friends before they even had a "relationship" established. He cuddled with her, doted on her with sweet gestures in front of a packed bar to then lead her by the hand to a back area in a move that every horny couple had performed and that anyone who had been in the bar scene for a couple of months was very used to seeing. And as if they needed anymore attention, Kakashi allowed her back into his arms for three more hours after very thoughtlessly leaving the bathroom together, before walking her home, his oversized jacket keeping her warm.

Kakashi had face-palmed enough times to leave a dry spot on his forehead. He fucked up. Majorly. But if anyone was hoping to see the newsworthy young man sweat that morning, they were going to be greatly disappointed. His self-control was back (somewhat... enough for him to walk calmly down the street) and not all the gossip in the world was going to keep him from getting to that book store and speaking to Ren.

In what was the epitome of his stupidity yesterday, Kakashi had done something he had never thought of doing. He had sex without a condom. A seasoned veteran like himself being exposed to such a dangerous situation was fucking laughable, disgraceful, and his neck hurt from hanging his head low in shame all night.

He would never forgive himself if his first offspring came from such a _unique_ evening.

"Do you plan to stand there all day so people can get a better look at you returning to see your lover at her job the next day?"

He really didn't need this right now. "Good afternoon to you too Nori. How are you this fine day?"

She pulled at her oversized shades, giving her ex lover a familiar glare. "I'm dealing with the aftermath of your stupidity," she spat. "Kakashi have you lost your damn mind!"

Kakashi sighed. Maybe... Yes... Definitely...

"So she's your new play thing?"

"I'm not discussing this here Nori and you know it." They were both privacy lovers and if one of their elaborate arguments were to break out by the door of her family's bookstore, the whole town would know their entire history and then some.

"Then let's go, I want to talk about this one too."

It was a conversation he dreaded, but one that he indulged her in every time she had one of her jealousy fits.

Why?

Because sometimes even he hoped the outcome would be different.

[11]

The third training ground was more than just a place for his students to hone their skills, it was Kakashi's destination of choice to have an argument. Quiet, in the middle of nowhere, where they could scream and shout (usually at him) til their heart's content. And on most afternoons it was empty, such as this one.

The sun hid behind angry gray clouds almost foreshadowing the events that were to come. Nori was an exceptionally classy female, and she exuded such elegance even while they were in their most heated battles. Calmly Kakashi chose to sit on a low leveled boulder, that put him just a couple of feet away from the fuming woman. As customary she chose to stand, as Nori preferred to have ample space when mad.

"So discuss," she began a hand already on her narrow hip. Battle stance.

"And what do you want to know?"

And that was the simplest way to get the show started.

"Really Kakashi, a kid? You're using a freaking kid this time?"

"She's not a child Nori, she is by legal definitions and mental status a woman."

An incredulous laugh. "You're 28 years old Kakashi."

Like he needed a reminder.

"She's ten years younger than you."

Another unnecessary reminder.

"What the hell? Three years on and off and every single time you have your fun picking whatever whore you want, but this is a new low Hatake."

"Then it's none of your God-damned business Nori, we're not together." Ren wasn't even in the same category as them... "You left me," he emphasized, "why the hell do you care so much what I do and who I'm with?"

"Because genius, after you get tired of her, you always come running to me!" And once again she's the first to raise her voice. Lovely.

"Then how about this time I just don't go back?"

"That joke never gets old." Her gaze shifted towards the sky as it gave its first warning of the approaching storm. "What makes her different?" It was simple curiosity. Even though that promise had been made a total of four times now, the answer he gave always reassured her that the girl wasn't different at all.

"We're not together," he stated simply. "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend who I've happened to bed a couple of times, that's it."

Black eyes narrowed. Was he really serious?

"And I like that," he added suddenly, reassuring himself more than anything. "I like the freedom, I like the ambiguity of it all. It's like a present we're slowly unwrapping together and I like it."

She wasn't convinced. Sure it as a very different answer from the one she was used to hearing, but it wasn't enough to convince Nori Tama. If anything it just reassured her that the Jonin was losing his damn mind."And she's on board with such a loose commitment? Don't make me laugh."

Kakashi sighed tapping a finger on his knee. She knew where to get him. The same traits that he had loved about her all those years ago were the same ones destroying them now. They were quiet for a moment, her long cotton dress drifting with her hair, a cool wind guiding them. He had given her that yellow sun dress as a present to celebrate her birthday at the beach. He was sure it was the cheapest thing in her closet, but Nori had made it very clear that it was her favorite piece. Two years later and she still wore it.

_So she did like it after all_.

"I was going to propose to you Nori." If this was going to be their last argument, he was going to bring out all the stops. She couldn't throw it in his face anymore, because this was going to be their last time. And he was going to make sure of it.

**Authors Note:** Drama filled chapter anyone?

Sorry for the long absence my lovelies, but rest assured I am back and the inspiration is certainly flowing. Thank you to all those of you who read and of course reviewed. Thank you so much to everyone who asked for the explicit version and gave me your comments! I got mostly positive and a couple of constructive criticisms which left me very pleased. Again if you haven't read it feel free to ask for it and I will be more than glad to send it. Also your honest opinions are always welcomed, I really, really, really, really want to improve on my lemon making skills and only your honest opinions can help me :)

Please review and til next time dollies!


	12. Chapter 12

**But it's not Spring Yet**

"I had the ring, I had the money, I had the place, the speech was written, everything."

Nori didn't say a word. He was bluffing.

"And then we had another argument about us not being married."

"That should have been your chance to do it then," she murmured crossing her arms over her dampening yellow dress. He made this too easy.

"You don't get it," he laughed, the boulder he had used as a seat becoming unsuitable to the Jonin. "You never get it. I wanted to marry you woman! I just wanted you to put me first like I did you."

_Put him first? _They were together for three years and he didn't think she put him first? The audacity of that man to even put forth such an argument!

"All you wanted was a piece of paper that said you were now Nori Hatake and a shiny ring so you could show it off and make people shut up. Sure you loved me, back then when you didn't care what your parents or your friends thought and when _**you**_ had control of when _**you**_ wanted to get married."

She was a visible ticking time bomb. Her jaw was so tightly clenched, Kakashi was genuinely concerned and paused to allow a minute for her to vent. "Go on," she breathed.

It's not like it didn't hurt him too. "Every time we got back together, I wanted to show you that I understood and wanted to make it better for us, but that was never enough."

Their first break up was after ten months of courtship, and lasted the two longest months of his life. Three of her closest friends had gotten engaged and Nori wanted go follow suite. _**Soon**_. Kakashi wasn't ready.

He loved her like he never had loved any other woman before, and if two months apart couldn't wash his feelings away then he would think himself a fool to not take up her offer to try again.

Five months together this time and he forgot the roots of the fight that drove them apart for that awful month. He caved in first, and the result was seven months of almost pure bliss. Kumiko's wedding was her trigger this time, and after a month of fighting they needed a break.

Three months apart... And Kakashi noted that this time, he didn't miss her as much. Nevertheless they gave it another shot, and the long break proved to be what they needed. It was as if they were picking up from the last happy day during the first year they had together. The idea of marriage was slowly winning him over and after nine months the Jonin had made up his mind. He was going to marry her...

"And then we had that one fight." Nori's face had softened, the thought of years gone by tugging tenaciously at her heart. "And it would have been fine, it's not like we hadn't had it before." He couldn't even look at her anymore. "You were yelling about commitment and how I wasn't truly committed to us. But then, then you said something you always said, and for some reason it rang differently this time. You remember what it was?"

Nori shook her head slowly. Her luscious dark hair was weighted down by rain and even the once lovely dress sagged awkwardly. It wasn't like Nori to let herself look so informal, and it occurred to Kakashi that she was finally beginning to comprehend the importance of the conversation, enough to ignore her own appearance. A once in a lifetime feat indeed.

The Jonin sighed, the strengthening rain warning him to speed up the conversation. "You said that I should be more like your friends husbands or fiance because they knew how to properly treat a lady and give them their place... And that's when I realized that neither of us really wanted to get married..."

It was the first time he had said it out loud, and it sounded as awful as I felt at that time. "You just wanted to keep up with your social circle, you wanted your parents to shut up, and most of all you wanted to keep up with the expectations the villagers had of you. And me?" A bitter sound he recognized as a laugh filtered through his mask. "I just wanted to stop fighting. We had made it to nine months again, I didn't want to go through another break up... And maybe it was time for me to settle down, it didn't seem so bad anymore."

Her petite form was saturated with water. She looked so vulnerable. So innocent. "I know I'm not the most emotional person, but I still believe that a lasting marriage has a strong love foundation to begin with." The rain had picked up, and had he not been paying attention he would have missed her quivering plea.

"Let's try again then," she smiled."We know the root of our problem and now we can really make it work."

A thunderous disagreement from the heavens and Kakashi felt that if there was indeed a God out there, he was now agreeing with Kakashi's decision.

"You and me want two different things Nori." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but... " I really don't want to settle down."

Not yet anyways.

"I just want a serious relationship that stumbles upon marriage with more ease, a couple of years down the road."

"And that's what I want too," she agreed dragging her heavy dress through the muddy field. "I'm sorry if I made it look like I wanted to marry you to please everyone else, I swear that wasn't my intention."

"That's not what you want," he whispered reaching out to the petite form in front of him. He had loved her so much... For three god-damned years and all he had wanted was for her to actually mean the words she was telling him now. That's all he had been looking for. "If that's what you wanted then we wouldn't have broken up at all."

She fell comfortably in his arms, and like so many times before this, he felt she fit perfectly in his embrace.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get married and moving along with your friends. I just can't give you that. I still have a couple of years of myself that I want to dedicate to this village, and if I were to become your husband I would want to dedicate all my time to you."

He gave her ample time to cry on his chest, to beat against his vest until her delicate hands turned a shade of red he was pretty sure she had never seen before. If this was going to be the last time, then she had a right to do that.

Nori pleaded him to rethink the finality of their relationship, to give more value to the three long years they had shared, but Kakashi was adamant. Maybe if she had made that reassurance two years ago, quite honestly even a couple of months ago would have worked... But not today. Today those stories she retold as she continued with her best efforts to strengthen her arguments, only struck him as a nostalgic song that he was already learning to resist.

When she was too exhausted to argue, he took her home and even waited until she was fully dried and comfortable. When she tried to resume the already closed topic, Kakashi politely excused himself and returned home to take care of his own needs.

[12]

Ayame sat quietly on a detailed yet uncomfortable chair that still smelled like fresh mahogany and looked so delicate that she thought any minute now it would break. Still the young cook couldn't blame the seat for being uncomfortable, she could have been sitting on a cloud, (and maybe on a normal day that's exactly what the rich purple cushion was supposed to feel like) and still felt like she was in the worst place in the world.

Tentatively her thin finger reached for her designated cup of water, purposely running a thumb down the glass to erase a tiny smudge on the gold leaf, made by her finger just over a minute ago. She needed something to do, someone else to look at. Nevertheless even through the half empty glass she still could see **him**.

Her parents couldn't wait to send their only daughter on a date and it seemed the guy was just as eager. He was confident, speaking very well and doing his best to make her feel cozy. Shou was his name, and he was as positive as his hair was vibrant.

He spoke about his childhood, his family and his current standing after graduating. Financially he was set, education wise he needed no more and all he was looking for was a wife to settle down with, who would give him kids (just three)and grow old with him.

You know, the perfect family.

And he was the perfect guy. Handsome (even she had to admit that ghostly skin with those bright blue eyes against that orange hair was dreamy), smart, financially well off, and funny in that his jokes weren't really funny but they were, simply because he was cute and just trying to make her feel good. Her parents had chosen an amazing guy.

They just wanted the best for her.

A waiter smoothly wheeled in a silver cart and expertly places the correct order in front of the proper person. Swiftly he removed the appetizer plate which she barely touched and Ayame was sure that upon waking up tomorrow she would regret not taking a mores bite out of those jumbo shrimps dipped in coconut sauce that the whole restaurant seemed to be raving about. She missed the stiff salute and the rehearsed well wishes on their meal, as her eyes focused on the richly colored salad that she had to eat.

_I'm allergic to nuts, what the hell was I thinking?_

"Oh that salad looks splendid," his deep voice chimed at his dates meal. "Knowing that food is your expertise, I'll take your review very seriously and if it's positive I'll try it for our second date."

_Second date_?

Her stomach churned and it had nothing to do with being hungry.

Ayame felt uneasy with the luxe atmosphere. Just the ring on the woman from the adjacent table looked like it cost more than a whole years worth of Ayame's salary. Not talking or seeing Anko for a whole day because they were on uneven terms made her cranky. And the fact that her family was now obviously targeting her for their mission on who was going to get married next made the cook's blood boil passionately.

_They just want what's best for you. _Had been the mantra that had given her enough energy to go through her best friends closest to pick out a simple navy dress. _They just want to see you happy,_ continued to echo through her mind as she forced herself out the door and in the direction of the well known restaurant. _They love you so much_, gave her enough strength to sit through half an hour of inane chatter and powered many courtesy laughs.

_They just want what's best for you..._

And if that was the case, then they would understand.

Tightly she closed her eyes, grasping the white table cloth for support and using a new mantra to power through. _I love her_.

"I can't do this." The words were steadier than expected and Ayame felt proud.

_I love her and __**they**__ need to understand._

Shou paused, the hearty piece of stake just inches from his lush lips. "Excuse me?"

Her heart felt like it was physically penetrating her chest. "I have girlfriend."

His head cocked, and he pushed for the safer meaning for the word."You mean a gal pal?"

_If they really love me, they __**will**__ understand..._

"She's my girlfriend," she clarified more determined. "The same thing I would be to you if I weren't a lesbian."

His blue eyes widened like two turquoise paper lanterns and nervously she pushed on. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm wasting both our times. I hope you find a more suitable woman soon."

Quietly pushing the dainty chair back she didn't wait for his reaction to sink in. Shou was most definitely stunned, she didn't owe him any further explanations, and the night had been effectively ruined beyond any means of repair.

Ayame stood up and bowed just enough to count as a formality. Sharply she turned, her flats quietly carrying her through the daffodil colored floor. She was pretty sure no one else got to hear her admission, but still she could feel every prickling stare as the quiet yet powerful display gave birth to a new round of curious bystanders.

[12]

A warm gust of wind coddled her outside the restaurant, as if Mother Nature herself was proud of the young woman's bold action that night. Her mouth molded into a valorous smile that had the flower vendor outside asking the jolly brunette if she had gotten lucky that night.

And indeed she had gotten _lucky._

Ayame was proud, and for the first time in her adult life the rising cook felt like an _**adult**_. She had chosen her path, the one that she would fight for as long as she lived and the one that would give her a purpose to live as long as there was breath in her body.

But the consequences began to slowly trickle down and she would be a fool not to think about them. "I'm sorry dad, mom..." Was the first thing that came to mind, a new set of things to feel guilty about weighing down heavily on her cleared conscious.

Nevertheless she strode on. The barren Thursday night streets a perfect gateway to express her bittersweet night without judgment. Up Holly street she danced under every dull city lamp, releasing some of her overwhelming joy as energy for her uncoordinated dance moves. And down Cherry street she cried, remembering that after tonight she was heading to a never ending emotional battlefield with a very grim chance of survival.

All for love huh?

**Authors Note**: Well at least it didn't take a month to write! I have to admit, this chapter gave me a hell of a time to write. For some reason it just was not coming out the way I wanted it and I had to re write the ending four separate times before settling on this. And even after that I had to re do details and expand on certain bare parts that just needed some sprucing. Nevertheless I'm finally happy and I hope it is to your liking my lovelies :)

I have also been working on an outline and let's just say that every chapter that comes from here on will be action packed. I'm almost sad to say but the end is near for this wonderful story. I don't think it will go beyond 20 chapters, but it will definitely have another maybe two lemons coming before the end, so keep those reviews coming please! It will also be in the same format, you review asking for it and I send it through PM. I will announce the chapter before when they come out so no worries.

Thanks again everyone for taking the time to read, review and sometimes just rant through messages with me lol those are fun. For those of you who added to your faves either me or the story I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Til next time dolls!


	13. Chapter 13

**Choices**

Kakashi hastily scribbled his name on the release form. His assigned nurse, an older woman with a penchant for bright colors and glitter, sucked her teeth as she verified, his signature and walked away muttering something under her breath that sounded like, "just because you're a Shinobi doesn't mean you're immune to death."

It didn't get to him, just like none of the other hundreds of warnings he got for cutting hospital stays short, and the Jonin began the process of retrieving his few belongings.

He had prisoners to drag through what would now be a five-hour journey, a kid to return safely to his parents and a storing scroll with a couple of millions to safeguard while on his trip. But most of all he just wanted to get to Konoha, because if he was willing to take a knife to the gut just to end a mission two days early, he could no longer deny that he wanted to see that heart softening nerd he left in his hometown.

Tugging at the strings from his overnight bag, he made a secure loop before throwing it over his shoulder and fastening the thick green strap safely across his torso. With a last look around the modest room the Jonin was reassured that there was nothing else to take. Closing the door Kakashi noted that he would miss the lilac scented room and cloud infused pillows. If more hospitals provided such comfort, then maybe he would reconsider leaving a couple of times.

Still with the last whiff of lilac tingling his nostrils the Jonin sped through the hallway just fast enough to escape the disapproving looks from curious nurses who felt they didn't have enough time to get a peek under the legendary mask. Silently he reassured them that there was nothing to see there as he hadn't had time to shave in the last couple of days and unless they had something for unkept forest dwellers, they were going to be greatly disappointed. His hasty pace was quickly rewarded with a vibrant exit engulfed in sunlight as if the Gods themselves approved of his (almost suicidal) decision to leave before the recommended time. However, just as his sandal pressed against the first tile towards his coveted road to freedom, a familiar figure marred his vision and he found himself just a couple of foot steps away from the vibrant grandmother figure who had forced herbal tea down his throat just a couple of hours earlier.

Bluntly she stopped the silver haired man and from her fuchsia colored apron pulled out a bandage roll.

"Remember to change it every three hours and keep it _clean_," she stressed warmly. "You young people need to stay alive to protect us you know. "

Oh to be called young...

He bowed deeply, thanking her for putting up with him for an entire day before continuing along the vacant hallways.

The mission had been simple really. A boy from a wealthy family had been kidnapped and Kakashi along with two other ninjas were hired to retrieve him. The instructions were crystal clear. The kidnappers wanted the money by Tuesday in a location already determined. Kakashi was there Friday to scout the area with his team and see if they could find the hideout which they suspected was not far from the meeting place. If they could find the hideout and confirm the boy was alive, they were to report it to the Hokage and wait until the designated date to make the exchange so as to maximize the safety of the child. If they were to find the boy was not alive then they could go ahead and use whatever force necessary to capture the bandits.

Putting his leadership skills to good use Kakashi separated his team into three different sections. Akari could work her lovely face to make it easy for people to open their doors to her and Jun could use his overwhelming confidence/cockiness to ask around businesses. Kakashi decided that him and his dogs were best suited for the outskirts of town, and using a shirt provided by the family, he got to work. Hours of working were compensated quicker than expected when the dogs returned with an exact location, and without wanting to waste anymore of their wonderful luck the Jonin headed to the location to gather a bit of intel.

The boy was alive and surprisingly kept outside where he could play under observation. There wasn't much security as he managed to stay in his spot for a good amount of time, and Kakashi noted there were only three unassuming looking fellows.

Kakashi could easily take them on alone. He could rescue the boy without giving in to criminals and be on his way home three days early, which he _**really really**_ wanted. So without a second thought he broke away from the plan and decides to do things his way.

Soon enough he learned that the lack of security was because the thugs themselves were pretty good and had he been any other ninja he would have been defeated. But he was Kakashi, and driven by the desire to go home he prevailed with only minor scuffle bruises and one bad knife wound that he was sure would take away from his wish to return home three days early.

"_Two days was still not bad"_, he decided tying the defeated thieves in a chain to be led by Bull into the town jail for holding.

Upon his return, the noticeable sanguine fluid gushing out of his lower torso left the hemophobic Jun on the floor, and Kakashi almost kicked the medic as the thought suddenly rushed through his mind, that he would now have to rely on a hospital to be treated and they sure as hell weren't going to let him leave on the spot. The Jonin made a mental note to bring up stricter rules on who the medical department allowed into their program, and he really planned to emphasize the dangers on letting in a worthless medic with a fear of blood, just because daddy promised to fund a library for the school.

The jail was rather close to the hospital and the veteran Jonin had started at the gray building for a couple of hours from his window during his stay. Staying true to her sensory expertise, Akari greeted him at the bottom of the long steps, an unlit cigarette teetering from her thin lips. Her amethyst eyes shifted uncomfortably, before settling on her superior who already had a good feeling of what was to come.

"Tsunade-Sama wants us back as soon as we can and she doesn't sound very happy with your last minute plan."

_Well figures_...

Even if his impromptu plan had been successful, Kakashi was aware of the potential dangers that he had faced and that weighted his actions down to carelessly in the eyes of both the clients and the Hokage. Nevertheless he was ultimately responsible and being that he had chosen to do things alone, he would take full responsibility.

"Once we arrive, you can take the boy to Tsunade after the perpetrators have been taken away. You two can meet with her and discuss openly whatever happened here, but I will be resting my wound upon arrival and will meet with her the next day."

The young subordinate agreed, smoothly lighting her cigarette and signaling that his presence was needed in the main office.

[13]

Ayame sat on the tacky flower couch her parents adored and refused to throw away since she picked it out at the age of 3. It had been her first official feminine decision and one her mother saw as a clear indicator that her only daughter was cut out for interior decorations and therefore would make a lovely wife. It was a trophy to them, and as she looked around the comfortable space, the young cook noted that a large percentage of the decoration were indeed her life trophies. Framed drawings she had done as a child brought a colorful contrast to the corn-silk colored walls, clay sculptures of food still brought tears to her fathers eyes as he was reassured with each tiny masterpiece that his progeny would indeed follow in his footsteps, and outstanding test scores dating back to first grade allowed her to remember every single teachers name until she graduated at 16. Undoubtedly her parents worshiped her, and the last thing Ayame needed was a reminder on that particular day.

Her father finally comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray of pastries and two glasses with orange juice which he sets down accordingly. He sighed taking a seat across from his daughter and without delay began to explain the nature of their sudden meeting. "I waited for your mother to leave with your aunt today so that we could have this conversation undisturbed."

In other words, he didn't want his wife to faint and end up in the hospital. Good call. " I admit I almost punched that boy when he came to tell me this, but he was very respectful about it and promised to stay quiet."

The tight hold on her stomach loosened just slightly and at least she didn't have that to think about. If she ever found the courage she would thank Mr. perfect. "I also know you haven't had a boyfriend in years and you've been hanging out with that kunoichi for some time. Quite honestly Ayame I just want to hear it from your mouth... Is what that boy told me true?"

The flower shaped cookies stared back at her. It was the first recipe she had ever perfected and he always made them when she visited as a reminder of how proud he was of his only daughter. Ayame wondered if he would make them again after their conversation. She wondered if they would keep the tacky couch, the childish paintings or the amateur figurines. With all the courage she had stored for the last couple of days she nodded. "It is true, father I am a lesbian." It was more courage than she had ever had but she still found her voice shaking noticeably.

Teuchi frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm very disappointed Ayame, how could you choose such a way of life, we raised you better than that."

The young cook could feel the words digging deep into her chest, but she pressed on. "You raised me to stand up for what I love dad and that's exactly what I'm doing." The grip on her pink skirt tightened. "You more than anyone should understand." A bold argument that took the veteran cook by surprise. "Mom wasn't the woman your parents had arranged for you and you chose to stray from their guidance to be with her. But it wasn't you who chose, you're heart chose her and you followed. That's exactly what I'm doing." It was a gutsy play she had to admit, and one that could backfire in so many ways. Nevertheless Ayame was grateful for her mother's absence. Her father had a higher chance of understanding. Or at least not killing her if he got mad.

"That's completely different," he attested. "I chose to be with a woman and me being a man there's nothing wrong with that. You choose to be with a woman and you yourself are a woman, that is immoral." Teuchi wasn't going to yell, he never had, but the strength in his voice was more than anyone had ever heard. It was his version of drowning out the room with his voice. "If you would have picked a husband that I didn't agree with fine, that would have been your choice for a family, but you chose a _**woman**_," he emphasized acridly. "You can't build a family with another woman."

_Don't cry now... Don't cry_. "You need love to build a family and I love her. Maybe we won't be able to make a conventional family but we will make our own."

"You don't love her, this is just a phase Ayame."

"And you think I would be going through all this for just a phase?" Her voice had acquired some strength but the chocolate haired civilian didn't have it in her to yell at her own father, no matter how outrageous his statement had been. "Why would I risk my parents love for a phase, my job which I love so much, my friends, the life I built in this village? I'm not going through all this suffering for a simple _**phase**__._" Ayame knew she wasn't going to undo 40 plus years of personal belief, but seeing him shake his head so decidedly was still painful to see.

"It is a choice and I do not agree." And that was that.

"I was really hoping you out of all people would understand." It was too late to hold back the waterfall that threatened to stream down her pink cheeks and Ayame didn't care. "It made me so proud to be the daughter of the man who went against an entire village, who lost over half his clientele and put his reputation on the line just to feed a child who the rest of the village rejected. If you can accept Naruto, why can't you accept your own flesh and blood?"

"Naruto didn't choose to have the Nine Tails locked inside of him, his situation is very different," he admonished. "His sacrifice saved our village while your perverted choices will do nothing but drag our good name through the mud."

Her sobs were painful to the once proud father, and watching her slowly break down was more than a father should be forced to bear. Nevertheless he had to continue. He loved her enough to tell her when she was wrong, and Teuchi was confident Ayame would thank him when she outgrew her phase.

"As much as it pains me, I will no longer be supporting you financially. But because I love you and Ren is also affected, I will not be haste."

_Ren_...

"This month is already half gone, and I won't give you just two weeks to look for a new place and get all the things you need taken care off. So I will pay next months rent for you. In these six weeks you can think about your life choices. I will not tell your mother and you may continue to work with me at the ramen stand. However if you still want to follow your immoral decisions, you will have to look for a new job and pay for your own necessities. In these up and coming weeks I hope you come to your sense young lady."

It was almost an insult. To lower her love to a simple phase even after she had done her best at explaining her circumstances to her father, was as bad as him slapping her (which he had never done). And Ayame wanted nothing more than to stand up and with her awkwardly shaky voice, and through her uncontrollable sobs tell her father that in six weeks he would still receive the same answer and that she didn't need his pity. But he was right, it wasn't just about her anymore... There was Ren who had no one to run to if Ayame played the brave dramatic card she so craved to play.

"Fine." It stung just to say it, but what were best friends for?

**Authors Note**: I was so excited with the reviews that I got right into working on this chapter and it came out so quick :) So grateful to you guys who read, reviewed and/or added this to your alerts/favorites.

So what did you think of the chapter? Let me know in your reviews :D

Til next time dolls!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fire**

Kakashi stood outside by the balcony circling a couple of ice cubes in an empty glass. His head was feeling that special kind of lightness that consoled him like a soft sweater during a mission in Cloud Country. He could stay all night under the canopy of festive pom poms and soft lights hanging from the perfectly stationed ropes, his back hunched over a sturdy plain railing away from the soft murmur that barely made it through the glass doors. Shizune really had a knack for parties.

A loud cheer escaped through the sliding door in the brief second it was open and shut. With a seasoned familiarity Kakashi circled the glass making the ice chime a simple hello for his new companion.

Genma preferred to vocalize his greetings. "We'll I didn't think you would be coming."

Kakashi turned slightly pulling at his black sweater to make it sit more comfortably on top of his best belt. "Yo."

What else could he expect as a greeting?

"So you're back two days later and causing all sorts of trouble huh?"

With a hand roaming through his silver tresses, the Jonin smiled behind his cotton mask. It wasn't his first time disobeying orders. Wasn't even close to his first time coming home early from a mission. But suddenly he had a potential girlfriend and everyone thought every step he took was for said potential girlfriend. Not that he was making it hard for anyone to make the connection...

Tsunade had yelled louder than normal when his two team mates showed up without their team leader, and according to several eye (and ear) witnesses, the fact that he had missed his meeting with her because "he was nursing a wound" made her shriek loud enough for the building to hear. It only took a couple of minutes for the entire staff to learn that Kakashi had gone on a mission, disobeyed orders and ended up badly wounded because of it.

The story didn't make for more than office gossip for the break room and he could have saved himself a chat with Genma should he had actually stayed home to nurse his wound. But instead the pride of Konoha decided to show up just a bit after eight, for the Elite Bodyguards' housewarming event, wearing a cool black ensemble and a familiar book-worm draped on his arm.

"Hmm."

Genma smirked. It wasn't like Kakashi to be so careless. "I didn't get much of the details but what I did hear was something about you disobeying strict orders and almost getting yourself killed, just, and this is my own interpretation here, so you could see Ren sooner."

" And what makes you say that?"

Something about working with the most obvious clues helped the older man make the connection. "I don't know," he shrugged leaning against the rail in the same manner his friend had. "But when Shizune extended the invitation you were kind of quick to turn it down citing the importance of your mission. Then she pouts, says something about hoping to see Ren again and your answer changes to maybe, we'll see."

A sly smirk that had won him over many women failed to impress Kakashi who hid whatever emotions he was busy processing, behind that mask. "And voilà, your mission magically ends early and even with a pretty bad wound here you are with a date."

Kakashi didn't argue. Even just going somewhere with the same girl twice on a hangout with his friend was the most obvious way to announce he had a new girlfriend. And sure they weren't together per say... But they were something. "I really didn't wanna miss your house warming, I mean I would be a terrible friend if I did."

Never mind all the birthdays he had missed without even providing an excuse, it was missing a housewarming party that really made him feel "_guilty_".

He didn't expect that answer to get him far and Genma was quick to laugh it off. "So is it official?"

"I have no idea what you're rambling on about my good friend. " The taller man's version of playing hard to get hadn't evolved past his prepubescent years.

"I know you're not gonna talk and I'm pretty sure I know more than enough to confidently say this." He breathed in carefully removing his senbon for the delicate speech. "I never saw you once risk jeopardizing a mission just to have an excuse to take Nori out on a date, so congrats man. I hope this one sticks."

An audible chuckle rode out on a whimsical breath of air. "I guess I never did, did I?"

"And she's been hanging pretty tough these past few days, even coming out with you today when she should know that's gonna cement the speculations. I guess that's her version of taking a knife for you." He paused briefly, downing his scotch like a pro.

Kakashi couldn't hold back another chuckle and he decided that his drink had turned him into a softie. "I see."

"But seriously I'm happy for you."

Yeah... So was he.

"You want another drink?"

"No thank you. We're gonna be heading out early."

"Gotcha."

[14]

Catchy, modern interpretations of jazz legends draped through each corner of the house like a silk mantle meant to compliment every person in that room. The music played off the edgy decor and the sophisticated guests looked as if they were expensive pieces that were born to bring out the best in everything they touched. But she couldn't expect anything less. There she was a simple civilian standing among Elite Jonins, government officials and the best society had to offer. Interesting people who knew how to sample wine and make reference to classic artwork that to her untrained eyes looked like nothing more than a six year olds scribbles. Shizune really knew how to put together a lovely gathering.

Still even swimming around people who wore earrings more expensive than her rent, they never made her feel the least bit uncomfortable. Even when Kakashi slipped towards the balcony leaving her in the middle of a pleasant conversation with a lovely young lady who owned three restaurants, she wasn't treated any different. They made light of her situation if anything, trying to ease any tensions they thought she might have.

"So you're Kakashi's new eye candy," an elderly blonde with an impressive penchant for gold smiled. "He sure knows how to pick them."

Ren's dress was put on display as Shizune asked her to spin for the crowd, and even though the white belted swing dress didn't have much movement, the overlay of shimmering gold that could only be seen under the right light made the fashion lovers visibly gasp.

It certainly put her nerves at ease once the compliments were being showered on her, and Ren decided that these people were much more pleasing that the people in her (financial) social circle.

_Yet another reason I need to become rich._

As if to cement the fact that they thought nothing more of her private life, the topic moved on as quick as the pace of the new jazz piece. Methodically she swayed the wine in her cup, not sure exactly if there was a reason behind this other than to look like the classiest person on Earth. With one last laugh at whatever the renowned doctor Hiro had joked about this time, she slipped away gently in the same way her date had.

The kitchen was her room of choice and she wasn't exactly going to lie to herself about her reasoning for wanting to be in the empty room. The large window faced in the direction she wanted, and even with a few precious figurines decorating the sill, her view of the statuesque ashen haired Jonin was clear enough for the civilian.

He had been in her mind since their last meeting, more so when he sent Pakkun to deliver the message that he would be out on an important mission for a few days. It washed away feeling that he might have been upset in any way because of their little tryst. And the fact that his first stop after returning was to see her (he had been humble enough not to tell her she was his first stop, but it was hard for anyone to miss the wild grass smell and dirt stains that relentlessly stuck to his uniform), just made the butterflies in her stomach go wild then melt like butter.

Ren sighed placing the glass on the ceramic countertop next to perfectly lined row of wine bottles that according to Lady Midori, were older than her.

Kakashi was really becoming a crucial part of her everyday life. It was frightening to say the least. Here she was spending countless hours with the man, thinking about him when they weren't together and worst of all she had even let her guard down for his sexual charm to literally devour her brain. She should have been embarrassed beyond belief at what she had done in that bathroom, and the towns reaction should have grown that embarrassment to sheer terror. Her parents had probably heard about it by now, and she didn't even want to think about what had gone through their heads.

Yet none of that seemed to bother her as much as she knew it should. Because while everyone else made a big deal and tried making her life impossible, just thinking back on that perfectly clear night made Ren weak in the legs and hot all over. To put it bluntly, he could fuck her all day, anywhere and she probably wouldn't care who found out. He was that good. And that sexual charm that had won him an entire legion of faithful followers, had invaded her like deadly virus.

Just looking at him a couple of steps away made her skin flush and her knees weak.

The power he had over her was scary indeed.

"Does an attraction for good looking men run in your family or is your ability to pick up the best from the herd really just luck?"

Ren was quick to regain her composure, the voice not sounding so unfamiliar after hearing it so often during the course of the night. She smiled at the ruby haired owner of the exuberant boutique Bloom. "I'm not exactly sure, this is the first time trying out these abilities to be honest."

Her restraint laugh was no less charming. "I see they call you a wallflower for a reason," she mused, "kind of hard to believe you're the younger sister of the Fire Twins."

Now that was a nostalgic name. "I guess I was always the odd one out."

Emi nodded, her long curls energetically following her every movement. A purple cocktail dress played off her model-esque figure, and if one were to stand close enough, a faint lavender scent seemed to exude from her neck. She was known for matching her colors to a scent. It was her signature. "They would be proud of you. As far as they ever got was a Hyuuga and an Uchiha."

Not that bagging those was a small feat, but apparently Kakashi was a category of his own. Ren joined Emi's laugh. Maybe they would be proud. "I might put it in the next letter I send them."

The taller woman raised her glass in a mock toast and Ren picked up her own wine cup. "I miss those two." The mood suddenly lost its charm. "They did a lot for me, and it makes me sad to think they'll never return to the village you know."

Ren had forgotten how much it stung to talk about her sisters. It wasn't a sought after topic for her. "Yeah."

"They saved my life a couple of times when we went on missions together. Even though they were younger than me I really looked up to them."

A perfectly styled brow arched and her head cocked slightly as if her puzzled face was weighing her down. Emi owner of Bloom went on missions? "You were a ninja?"

She laughed delicately and it made Ren feel a bit silly. There was no way that such a beautiful and dainty person could be a ninja. Even the prettiest Kunoichi didn't compare to Emi. "Yes I was," she replied proudly, "I actually got to Chuunin level and almost made it to Jonin. And that's why I'm here to talk to you."

_Me_? What could she possibly want to talk about with her. "Oh..."

"I've always wanted to thank your sisters for what all they did for me and," she shrugged almost embarrassed, "I'm not sure how much this can help you or if it will even help you at all. But still I wish someone would have told me this back when I was in your shoes and right now I feel that this is the right thing to do."

_When she was in my shoes_? Ren had to admit that Emi was good at baiting her and she just wanted the older woman to continue talking. "I always appreciate help when someone thinks I need it," her smile was genuine but she really just wanted her companion to continue.

Emi sighed and leaned more comfortably against the marble counter. This looked like it would be a long conversation. "A couple of years ago, I was Kakashi's eye candy if you will," she chuckled at the thought of how silly that title actually sounded. "And it was nothing serious, I wanted him for sex and he wanted me for sex. We were fuck buddies."

As a lover of all things smut, and author of her own series, such words should not have affected the young civilian. But they did, she blushed and took a sip of the bitter liquid in her cup. It made her feel better.

"We never planned on becoming serious, but I guess we did hang out more often than his normal flings. And that didn't sit too well with Nori."

So Nori had called dibs on Kakashi a couple of years ago? Interesting.

"She's not normally threatened by everyday civilians or low level kunoichi's because Kakashi would never settle for those. I'm not sure how accurate her analysis is, and I never asked Kakashi if he even had a preference for who he settled down with. Nevertheless I was going to become a Jonin soon and suddenly her paranoia went on overdrive." Emi emptied her glass with a single swig and placed it on the counter. "I had done amazing on the Jonin exam, and had gotten the five recommendation letters from the best team leaders that I had worked with. You father actually wrote one of my letters and his word is as good as gold to the committee."

She was becoming exasperated, and Ren could only understand. Carefully she removed the cork from one of the already opened bottles and filed Emi's glass to the brim. This story didn't seem to be heading in a good direction, and if Ren had learned anything that night, it was that expensive wine was an orgasm in a cup for women. Emi looked like she needed one of those.

Taking a hearty sip, the boutique owner thanked her and a tiny smile showed that the elixir was working fast. She was a bit calmer, and Ren listened intently. "We'll it just so happens that Nori's grandfather is part of the Jonin committee and he was the sole member who rejected my application. He never gave me an explanation and even though they discussed it behind closed doors, none of the other members managed to convince him. I didn't get the required unanimous vote and I was told to come back in four years for another re-evaluation."

It was Ren's turn to get a kick out of the velvety liquid in her cup. This was so... Bizarre. Yes she was aware of Nori having a crush on Kakashi, but to deny a person the reward for their hard work? She didn't seem like the person who would do that...

"I gave up," she laughed dejectedly taking another sip. "I wasn't going to convince that old fart as long as he had that position, and even if Kakashi and me lasted no more than two months, I'm sure she wouldn't want to take that chance." Another gulp and the red head placed the half empty cup on the counter. "That bitch is obsessed is the point of this story."

That much was very clear.

"I delved into my hobby, sort of as an escape, and I guess it's not all that bad since I now own one of the most luxurious boutiques in Konoha and a recognized brand all over the world."

Well cheers to that!

"You also seem to be more than just a fling for Kakashi. You seem to be much more than what I ever was to be honest. He never took me to parties or had sex with me in public."

_Yeah because that's what relationships were all about._

"I'm just warning you to be careful with her. Really think about whether Kakashi is worth all the trouble she can put you through. You're not a ninja so I'm sure she can't get you in that aspect, but I'm sure if she has connections in such an important part of our government, she's sure to have connections everywhere else."

Ren felt her heart ringing in her ear. Was Nori really capable of crushing her like she did to a damn Kunoichi of all people? The thought petrified Ren.

Her writing was most important and Nori had no strings to pull there. Jiraya-Sama was a lone worker and she couldn't influence him in any way. Ayaka-San was her grandmother sure, but she was free of Nori's influence, and if she hadn't been fired over the rumors floating around already, there didn't seem to be anymore room for Nori to wiggle in.

Maybe she was safe.

Where else could Nori hurt her?

Emi cleared her throat, her composure seemingly back to its steady confident self. "I guess the only area she could hurt you would be job wise, and even though I hope her little tentacles don't reach that far, I would be more than honored to repay your sisters by helping you if things did come down to that. My boutique will always have a little opening for you."

It was sweet of her, and Ren had the sudden urge to hug the woman in front of her. Her bravery didn't extend that far and she raised her almost empty glass in a mock salute. "From the bottom of my heart Emi, I truly appreciate your generosity."

"Here's to hoping that she squirms every time she sees him happy with you in his arms."

They shared a modest laugh and downed the remains of their respective cups. After a brief exchanging of words and another shared cup of wine, Emi decided to re-join the festivities before they missed her too much. Ren wasn't so lucky. Even with her best intentions, the boutique owner had left the simple civilian with more worries than she had ever hoped to have.

"Great." _Because I need more stuff to think about._..

[14]

Kakashi found his date in the kitchen, alone and seemingly deep in thought. "Pardon me madam but I personally think that your dress looks much more festive when you smile."

Even with such a mediocre line, she fell right in his hand. "My cheeks hurt from smiling so much." She had been resting them throughout the conversation with Emi, but the effects of doctor Hiro the joker lingered past their prime.

He strode in and rather quickly found a comfy spot not to far away from her. "I'm happy to hear that." Kakashi had really hoped she would enjoy some time in the presence of people who wouldn't care so much about their personal lives. "Do you want to stay?"

Slowly she bit her lip. "Not really," she decided. "I wouldn't mind leaving."

"Excellent."

Kakashi extended his hand towards his date, in a move that was bold even for him. Holding hands in public was strictly forbidden for the first couple of months, and a law all of his girlfriends had to follow if they wanted to continue earning his affection. But she wasn't his girlfriend, and that flimsy excuse was enough for him to put himself out there.

He had been craving to touch her for days, to feel her smooth skin and bury his face on the crook of her neck. The list of things he was ready to do to her seemed longer and longer the more time he spent in her presence, and even if it was a simple touch of the hand, it would get him through at least a portion of the night.

Her eyes stared blankly at his smooth hand. It wasn't too long ago that she had fantasies about his gloveless hand gently grasping hers. And there he was, practically fulfilling her fantasy and all she had to do was fill the gap.

But she couldn't. Her arm felt like a ton of bricks and Ren just couldn't lift it enough to fill that small gap.

No matter how many times she tried telling herself that Nori couldn't touch her, Ren still didn't feel quite at ease. Her family was powerful enough, and Ren was a little civilian. Nori could squish her. The village women were already making her life hell, they wouldn't think twice about joining up with Nori to take her down...

It sounded so ridiculous. All this over a man? A single man who had exercised his right to choose who he slept with?

Smoothly Kakashi retrieved his offering, settling his hand inside his empty pocket. "Shall we go then?"

Maybe she was being paranoid... Or maybe she wasn't... And if she wasn't, if Nori or any other women out there decided to destroy her because she messed with the wrong guy, would it be worth it to her?

Was her indefinite relationship with Hatake Kakashi worth losing her career?

"Yeah.

**Authors Note:** I think this is the longest chapter I've written to date! Definitely inspired and bringing the drama by the truck load xD

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding to your favorites and just plain being the coolest people ever!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, don't be shy and drop a little line. Awesome chapters are the result of awesome reviews. It's scientifically proven :p

Also if you like a little Gaara in your life make sure to check out Haipa-Chan and her awesome story "How to be Happy." I've only gotten to chapter two but I already see a great story being built and can't wait to read more :)

Well that's it for this week. Til next time dolls!


End file.
